


The One Goal In Mind

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, I wrote this instead of studying, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Might rewrite idek, Not Really?, Soccer, Soccer AU, Speedbuggy, some dirty stuff i guess kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bluepulse Soccer AU - It's a wip! I think I am relatively happy with it so far? Idk lemme know what you think in the comments! Sorry I am getting into this really bad habit of posting WIPS XD





	1. The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).

The locker rooms were a chaotic mess of players rushing around to get ready for the first game of the season. Conversations echoed off the tiled walls as small parties of players loudly bickered about their intuitions as to how the game would go. Would they win? Would they lose?

Bart stood in front of his locker motionless, the one thing completely stationary in the room. Players jogged behind him as they tried to find their boots or their soccer uniforms. Bart kept to himself. He stared at the backside of his guernsey as it hung limp in his hands. His eyes traced his lucky number emboldened in white. Twenty.

He was pulled back to reality when a fellow player began spraying his water bottle around to hype up the players. Droplets of the cold water hit Bart’s side and he shuddered. He quickly lifted the red and gold guernsey above his head and slid it down over his chest. The silk-like material didn’t offer much much warmth but soon he’d be on the field warmed by vigorous exercise.

His father, Barry, who was the team’s coach came charging in recklessly.

“Alright Bolts! Listen up! This is the first game of the season! We are versing the Beetles!” Barry reminded them. He was met with a resounding chorus of booing at dropping the opposition’s team name. He waved his hands outwardly to silence his boisterous team, “Play hard! Play fair! And let’s win this thing!”

If Bart thought the locker room was loud before, that was nothing compared to the racket of cheering the team suddenly erupted in. He usually joined in the noise, but something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He had been reflecting a lot lately on himself and the secret he had been keeping. Like the huddle he had suddenly been pulled into the middle of by his father, he was keeping it bottled up inside. Bart felt shouts bombard in his ear drums and the player’s chanted him on. It was Bart’s first game in the first division. He had been in a lower division but now he was in the big leagues. It was paramount to make a good impression if he wanted to obtain that prestigious scholarship.

Their was a highly-regarded academic college offering a set amount of scholarships for gifted soccer players in Metropolis. Sure it was a travel from Central City, but Bart’s parent’s supported the opportunity as it was a great way for Bart to kick-start his career in physical education. In fact, a lot of the players on Bart’s team were setting their sights on the very same scholarship. Luckily for Bart, the competitiveness between players remained low on that front and they were genuinely quite supportive towards one another. They were surprisingly supportive of one another, even their team captain, who was openly gay.

The same could not be said about Jaime’s team. They were quite hostile towards one another when it suited them. They were in the building on the opposite side of the field. Jaime’s coach, ironically his father too, encouraged his players to be even louder than that of the faint shouts they could hear from the other team. Jaime was in the zone. He was the most popular player on his team and they had nominated him as team captain. Jaime was quite honored by his player’s support of him. But he knew how cut throat they could be if Jaime made a bad decision in terms of the game. Jaime’s father never got involved in team feuds, he had a “boys will be boys” attitude and tended to leave them to sort out their own drama.

The year before, Jaime had been sucker punched by one of his nastier teammates named Josh for standing up for a fellow player on his team. Garfield had become the subject of immense ridicule for missing an easy goal that admittedly Jaime had cringed himself at when he had missed it. In response to Josh’s violence, Alberto punished him by pulling him from one match. Jaime had been quite irritated that his father had dished out such a pathetic punishment but there was nothing much he could do about it.

Jaime supportively patted the reflective blue guernseys on the backs of two of his favorite players.

“How you feeling guys?” Jaime smiled back ambitiously.

“I think we will kick their asses!” Garfield responded confidently.

“They won’t know what hit them.” Virgil smirked.

Jaime laughed and walked off to find his father to double check their game plan and ensure he supported Jaime’s initial strategy.

Meanwhile Iris had made her way down into the locker rooms. The young men all snapped into a professional version of themselves around the coach’s wife. They were all terrified of an angry Barry, and they had learned from past experience that if they wanted to remain in his good graces, they would need to show his wife respect. Most of the players didn’t mind making the effort for their blonde headed coach, he was very relaxed and treated them all well so they made the sacrifice.

Bart always felt embarrassed when his mother openly showed support to Bart before the game. He had asked her to stop doing that after the cheek stroke incident a few years back which he still copped some jokes for.

“Good luck boys! Even though I don’t think you need it!” Iris beamed at the players.

She received a chorus of thank yous. Barry was pleasantly surprised when he walked into see all his players behaving well in front of his wife.

“Alright lads! Just checked, we get the kick off!” Barry fist pumped.

Iris took her cue to leave as they erupted in too much sound for even her to handle. It just went to show just how loud the players were. She was a journalist so she spent her working days in crowds of reporters who were yelling at the subject of the interview as they all tried to take whatever crumbs they could get. And so her ears were used to the loud protesting of swarms of fellow journalists. But these young men were something else. It was like each of them were holding loud-speakers in front of their mouths, except they weren’t.

“Kick off is in 5!” Bart’s team captain crowed.

Bart took a moment to appreciate yet again that he was not the team captain. He did not have the energy to take on such responsibility. He was already stressed enough about other things. Bart rolled his eyes as he quickly flickered through all the memories of Bart and Iris trying to convince him to try for team captain. Bart appreciated their support but he just wasn’t interested in the role. He was more than content to leave it to Eduardo.

The teams ran out onto the long green grass. Bart felt the strong wind carelessly toss his long auburn hair around above his head. He thought he must have looked like a supermodel. He chuckled to himself. That’s when he noticed a real supermodel. Bart stopped running for a moment. He stared at the handsome player on the opposing team. He was idly standing in the defense line. Bart would soon be acquainted with the unknown player as Bart was in offence.

They locked eyes for a moment. Bart didn’t know what to do so he smiled back friendly before feeling like a dork moments later, and continuing to run to his allocated position in right wing offense. He kept staring at the young man in right wing defense. Bart was too busy staring at the unknown player to notice all the daggers being sent Eduardo’s way. Eduardo used to play for the Beetle’s but had moved over to the Bolt’s having had enough of the toxic environment.

Jaime noticed Bart was staring at him and couldn’t really tell whether it was friendly or not. The smile had looked friendly. But maybe this guy was trying to psych him out? Maybe it was a distraction? Unfortunately for Jaime he tended to over-analyze things a lot.

Jaime tried to look away but kept finding his eyes drawn back to the soft green ones staring back at him.

All the members in the audience began to cheer to rile up the players. The large crowd in the bleachers comprised of mainly immediate and extended family members of the players from each team as well as an assortment of some of the player’s friends. Bart’s parents remained on the sideline of the oval and so did Jaime’s. Bart didn’t have any friends in the audience watching him. All of his friends were on the team about to go into battle with him. 

Jaime did have one friend in the crowd however, Tye Longshadow. Tye had been friends with Jaime for over a decade and he had come to the majority of Jaime’s soccer games to show his support. In fact, Jaime usually gave Tye a quick wave before the match began, but he forgot to having been distracted by a staring match with Bart. Tye noticed the long distance exchange between the two when he wondered why he wasn’t receiving the wave he was accustomed to. He noted the stare and drew it down to a rivalry or something, he made a mental note to ask Jaime about it after the game.

Bart was drowning in feelings of embarrassment and wondering whether he looked like as much of a dork as he felt, whilst Jaime was trying to ignore the cloud of confusion hovering above him in regards to Bart. What was that guy thinking? Why did he keep staring at him?

Both Bart and Jaime were suddenly broken from their thoughts when the whistle blew.


	2. Initial Attractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'meg' for those of you don't know, is a soccer maneuver where you kick the ball through a person's legs. you will need to know this since I used it in this chapter :D

Bart was luckily quick to refocus. In fact, he was quick at well… everything. The opposing team were caught by complete surprise as Bart and Eduardo passed the ball back and forth as they dashed forward in a zigzag pattern. The Beetle’s had been expecting Eduardo’s coordination as they were all acquainted with his playing style. However Bart… Nobody could have prepared them for his speed. He was by far the fastest runner on his team and out of all the teams in the district. Eduardo passed the ball one last time to which Bart confidently kicked the ball into the goal, the goal keeper missing it by my miles.

All of the people in the bleachers supporting the Bolts stood up, fists raised above their heads as they all cheered. Bart smiled at Barry and Iris as they proudly clapped for him. Eduardo grinned at all the stunned faces of the opposing players. They had just failed to stop Bart from scoring a goal in the first minute of the match.

Bart looked over at Jaime who had also been totally unprepared for Bart’s speed and flashed him a friendly smile again. Bart kicked himself internally. What was he doing? This was the opposing team! He shouldn’t be exchanging friendly smiles with them. And what was with his focus on Player #19 specifically?

Bart’s smile widened in surprise when the Latino grinned back as if he was impressed. Bart had been expecting a look of anger since he had just embarrassed their team largely by scoring what had to be one of the quickest goals in history. Although to be fair, this was the case with every team they played against who weren’t aware of Bart’s athletic talents.

Bart jogged back to his position and waited as the goal keeper fetched the ball and passed it to the forwards for the Beetles to begin the next round. All were still until the referee blew the whistle, at which point all the forwards leaped into action. Bart ran for the ball but Player #2 long kicked the ball away from Bart before he could seize it. Bart waited at the mid-way line while the defense took about five minutes to return the ball back to the middle of the field.

Bart got possession of the ball and he was off. He sprinted down the sideline and he was approaching Jaime again who was this time well aware of Bart’s speed. Jaime fake dodged and suddenly changed directions and effortlessly stole the ball from Bart’s feet in a fancy display of quick foot movements before running up to the middle of the field to lurch the ball over to his team’s offence which were heavily invading Bart’s team’s defense. Bart stood still in shock having been unable to process how quickly Jaime had managed to steal the ball from him. Luckily the crowd all had their eyes locked on the soccer ball so nobody saw Bart standing still in embarrassment.

Bart broke out of his stupor when he heard the whistle blow denoting a goal for the Beetle’s. Bart quickly ran back to his spot and passed Jaime on the way who smirked back at him. Bart tilted his head in confusion. Was this a thing now? Bart thought about it a little longer and decided it was game on. Bart smirked back at Jaime who had been staring at him before Bart had even turned around in anticipation of their newly found visual communication. They both smirked at each other with newly found competitiveness.

Throughout the first half, Bart made a few more attempts to pass Jaime and he succeeded a couple of times and scored but for the most part Jaime kept using fancy foot tricks to steal the ball from Bart. Each time Jaime managed to steal the ball from Bart he momentarily stood their stunned as he tried to understand how Jaime kept getting the best of him. Luckily Bart’s team also held their defense really well so both teams were tied.

The short referee dressed in all black waved his arms in a cross formation and blew the whistle. It was half time. Both teams jogged to their coaches, both of which were bursting with both positive and negative feedback on both team’s performances.

“Great work out their guys!” Barry complimented in the team’s huddle.

The team captain took over and Bart was quite pleased with the amount of positive feedback Eduardo dispersed until it was his turn.

“Bart, when Jaime steals the ball from you, chase it back down. You’re the fastest guy on the field! Do something about it!” Eduardo said supportively. It wasn’t meant to be mean, but Bart still felt attacked by the special mention he got. Bart was busy feeling offended when he realized Eduardo had referred to the player as Jaime. Player #19 finally had a name! Bart started slowly saying the name in his mind. He smiled.

“Bart?” Eduardo asked for the fourth time.

“Oh. Right! Sorry! Noted!” Bart squeaked confidently.

Eduardo patted him on the back and smiled at him. Bart could have sworn he felt Eduardo’s hand linger on his shoulder blade. Bart looked at him slightly confused but he was too busy talking to the other players to notice.

“Now come on guys! We are tied! We can win this!” Barry took over just at the end before the players all dug into some snack food Iris was patiently waiting with on a platter just behind them.

Alberto was telling his players pretty much the same thing, that they were close to winning and that they just needed one last hall of effort to beat the Bolts.

“Nice work Jaime!” Alberto complimented.

“Gracias.” Jaime responded before he went through his team player by player offering advice and compliments.

“Be careful of Player #20.” Jaime advised, “He is very quick.”

“Pff! He’s no match for you anyway. Or me.” Josh confidently rubbed his fist on his shirt.

Jaime resisted the urge to roll his eyes before continuing, “Alright guys, lets get back out there!”

The player’s swapped sides and got in their positions. They all felt the pressure to win since both teams were evenly matched. Bart even got ready in a running stance for when the whistle blew. The crowd waited in anticipation as the referee walked out to the middle of the field.

Upon hearing the whistle, Bart sprinted at the ball and managed to steal it from the offensive team. He had decided to take a different path to avoid Jaime since he kept losing the ball to him. Bart crossed over to the left wing where Josh was placed. Josh confidently ran at Bart and Bart megged him, kicking the ball in between his open legs having been inspired to be fancy like Jaime. The Bolt’s fans cheered at Bart’s ability to get past the player who was twice as big as he was. Josh gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hated being shown up. 

Sure a meg was one of the most basic tricks in the book but Bart saw a grin on Jaime’s face. And then Bart realized, Jaime was actually right in front of him. Bart cussed internally. Jaime had anticipated his plan and stole the ball from Bart. But this time Bart didn’t stand still, he leaped into action running back in a circle and detouring in front of Jaime stealing the ball from him by surprise. The Bolt’s fans all stood up on their feet and clapped, strongly impressed with Bart’s tenacity and speed. Bart got past Josh a second time and the crowd roared. Just when Bart thought he couldn’t receive any more adulation, he scored a goal. The crowd went ballistic and Bart’s team ran around him and hugged him as they jumped up and down. Bart got shaken up like a Martini being made by a professional bartender as his teammates all tried to congratulate him.

Bart was wearing the biggest smile he had worn all year. He felt great. And yet his first instinct was to look at Jaime who was shaking his head with the widest grin. He still didn’t look mad! Bart was admittedly loving this thing he had with Jaime; whatever it was.

All the Beetle’s, except for Jaime, hung their heads low in embarrassment and disappointment now that they were behind. Sure they had the rest of the remaining half to change that, but Bart’s move had been the catalyst to change their mindsets into negative ones. They had all convinced themselves that they were going to lose, and they did.

Bart didn’t score any more goals for the game, however a few other team members including Eduardo and Tim managed to score a few goals. When the final whistle blew, Bart was swept up in a crowd surf by his team who still had apparently not forgotten about Bart’s impressive goal earlier in the second half. Bart laughed incredulously, surprised the novelty of his goal hadn’t worn off yet. Barry and Iris cheered and were the first to wrap Bart in a hug and congratulate him. Bart spared a glance over at Jaime who was walking back to his side of the field with his sulking teammates.

Jaime was quick to try and raise his teammates spirits but Josh was quick to squash them. Jaime gave up and decided to let them all mope. Thankfully Alberto took over and they were all much more receptive to him. Perhaps it was because they all blamed Jaime for allowing Bart to score that magnificent goal, the one that had crushed their spirits and inevitably lead to their loss.

Both coaches shook hands and that was the prompt for both teams to line up and walk past each other and shake everyone’s hands. Jaime lead his team’s line into the handshake tradition. Bart was at the back of his team’s line and was the last person to shake Jaime’s hand. Jaime smiled at Bart and firmly shook his hand. Bart tried not to focus on the eruption of butterflies in his stomach and moved on to allow all his teammates behind him to do continue the handshake process.

Both teams when finished, huddled, and said their goodbyes. The players slowly left one by one as they met up with their family in the bleachers before heading off to their cars. As Bart and Jaime were both the sons of their coaches, they were forced to stay behind and were obviously the last players left on the field as their fathers packed up the equipment. Bart stood in the middle of the field as he relived the glorious goal he had scored earlier. Little did he know the elusive player known as Jaime, who had just said goodbye to Tye, was now approaching him eagerly from behind.


	3. Scheduled Meetings

“You played really well out there today ese.” The soft voice came from behind Bart.

Bart span around and grinned wide when he saw Jaime’s face, “Thanks!” Bart let out a small laugh, “You also played really well.”

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled back.

“Maybe too well. I mean it was really annoying when you kept stealing the ball from me.” Bart chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

Jaime laughed and Bart was proud of himself for his wit. Bart was sure he was making a good impression already.

“Hey! What about you! You run so fast! What’s up with that?” Jaime sassed back.

Bart shrugged before blowing hot air on his knuckles and rubbing his guernsey, “I guess I’m just the fastest man alive?”

Jaime rolled his eyes but indulged Bart in a derivative laugh.

“But seriously though, I’m going to have to keep my eye on you.” Jaime pointed at him with a cheeky grin.

Bart felt excitement run up his spine. The thought of Jaime keeping an eye on him was pure exhilaration.

“Not if I’m already watching you.” Bart grinned back. Jaime chuckled back and felt the air clear around him. He could finally relax knowing this guy was actually pretty cool. He wasn’t some weirdo trying to play mind games with him.

“Well I don’t know about you, but I look forward to our next match.” Jaime took a slight step forward closer.

“I will destroy you.” Bart tried to sound confident but it came out more innocent with a nervous laugh as he was distracted by his heart speeding up. Jaime thought it was adorable.

“We’ll see.” Jaime taunted back crossed his arms.

“Jaime!” Bianca yelled summoning him over with a wave as his family were all in the car ready to go. And if she had to listen to Milagro complain about spending another minute at Jaime’s stupid soccer game, she was going to go crazy.

“Well. It was nice meeting you Jaime. I’ll see you at the next game.” Bart smiled sweetly before turning to walk back to his family who were also walking back to their car when he felt a hand grab his upper arm. He turned around to see why Jaime was stopping him from leaving.

“Yeh?” Bart beamed back.

“I didn’t actually catch your name?” Jaime offered meekly with an outstretched hand.

“It’s Bart. Bart the-fastest-man-alive- Allen.” Bart smirked.

Jaime let out a singular haughty laugh, “Reyes. Jaime Reyes.” He cocked his head to the side as he repeated his first name for clarity despite knowing Bart already seemed to know it somehow. He figured his former teammate Eduardo must have told him. Did Bart ask for his name specifically or had it just come up in passing? Jaime was getting lost in thoughts when he should have been worried about his impatient family.

“I’ll see you around.” Jaime said thoughtfully as he shook Bart’s hand firmly. He was very surprised when Bart turned it into a bro-hug and wrapped his free hand around Jaime’s back giving him a quick pat on his shoulder blade before pulling away and jogging off with a faint blush on his cheeks.

Jaime stood there and watched as the auburn hair swished around in the wind. His eyes traveled south to admire his nice back and shoulder blades. They weren’t as broad as his own but he was still nicely built. His eyes kept travelling down until…

“Jaime Reyes!” Bianca snapped.

Jaime’s eyes went wide with concern. He was in for it when he got back to the car. He took in a regrettable breath of air before turning around and sprinting back to the car as fast as he could to avoid further scolding.

“Who was that you were talking to?” Iris asked inquisitively when Bart arrived at their car.

“Just a friend.” Bart said convincingly enough she left it alone. It was really frustrating trying to keep her out of his business and personal life. Unfortunately Iris’ journalism skills were present in her at all times of the day, both in and out of work.

“You played so well today Bart! I’m really proud of you!” Barry said genuinely.

“Thanks.” Bart smiled back at Barry who was watching to see his reaction in the rear view mirror as he was currently driving whilst Bart sat in the back seat.

“I’ll take us out for a bite to eat to celebrate! Where did you want to go?” Barry beamed.

Bart responded with the name of his favorite take out restaurant. Both Barry and Iris noticed his mind was absent as they threw compliments at him like buckets of water. Bart was acknowledging them with the appropriate responses but his focus was clearly elsewhere. The pair decided to let him revel in whatever thoughts he was swimming around in as he had deserved some time to himself.

Bart chewed absentmindedly on a mouthful of chips as he wondered about whether Jaime was thinking about him right now too. Their interaction on the field had been for a lack of a better word... fun. Bart would almost describe it as electric. He was super excited to see Jaime again and hopefully impress him with some new skills. Bart made a note to spend some extra time practicing at his soccer club before their next encounter. Speaking of, Bart didn’t actually know when the next encounter was. He’d have to check the games schedule when he got home. Discreetly of course, he hardly needed Barry or Iris becoming suspicious of his actions.

Jaime tried to ignore the sound of his sister as she droned on and on about herself to their parents. Jaime’s stomach rumbled and he raised a hand and softly held his stomach. He was hungry. But that didn’t distract his mind from drifting off to Bart and their first proper interaction. He still couldn’t believe Bart had essentially hugged him. Was he super friendly or was he trying to send signals? Jaime shook his head. This was the sort of over-analytic behavior that he tried to leave on the field but couldn’t because it was ingrained in him.

He talked to himself in his mind a lot. It was almost like a tennis match with two voices. He would ask himself a question or make an observation before responding to himself. He wasn’t insane, even though it might have sounded that way to most people if he were to explain it. But he liked to discuss his thoughts… with himself. It felt natural to him, it also helped him to feel like he could clarify his opinions and beliefs on certain topics or matters.

“Next time Jaime I expect you to help your team win against the Bolts.” Alberto directed to him whilst not taking his eyes off the road.

“Si Pa. I will try.” Jaime said back drolly. He knew not to roll his eyes as he had been caught out doing it before and it wasn’t worth the trouble.

“You’re the captain Jaime!” His father emphasized at the lack of enthusiasm in his son’s response.

“I know.” Jaime peeped back softly. It was times like this he wanted to challenge his father’s authority and stand up for himself but again, arguing with his parents was a lot of work. He wasn’t in the mood for arguing. If anything, he didn’t want to ruin his good mood. He had enjoyed meeting Bart and couldn’t wait to see him again during their next game. He’d have to try and win though or he’d be facing a mutiny not just from his father, but a large group of his team mates with anger issues. They were sharks when they wanted to be.

He couldn’t remember when their next match was so he made a mental reminder to check it when they got back to their home in El Paso. Central City was luckily only about a half hour drive away so it wasn’t too bad. Some of the games Jaime’s team had to play were about a two hour drive away. And with his parents forcing Milagro to come along to show her ‘support’, it was incredibly painful driving to those games. Milagro usually just sat on her phone and messaged friends for the entire game. Jaime had tried to convince his parents to let her stay home but they always shut that down. Jaime sighed as he tried to enjoy the car ride as much as he could until he could look at that schedule clipped with a magnet on their shiny silver fridge.


	4. Contact Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Bart paced around the barely available floor space left in his bedroom. As Bart stomped between the empty gaps between mounds of dirty laundry on the soft carpet, he pondered whether he was making the right choice or not. He drummed his fingers against the side of his phone as he stared at the screen. He was looking at Jaime’s Facebook page. Bart could feel a fine mist of sweat on his forehead and at the roots of his hair as he stressed about adding him as a friend. Was it too soon? Was it too forward? Would Jaime accept? Would-

A chime broke Bart from his stressing. He pulled down the notification bar and read it aloud.

“Jaime Reyes has sent you a friend request.”

Bart looked up and smile sprouted across his face.

“Yes!” Bart exclaimed in a whisper. He did a little happy jig around his room.

Bart took a moment to relish in the fact that Jaime had added him. Surely that meant he had been thinking about him too, right? Bart pressed the blue, shiny button that he knew would bring him so much joy. After accepting, Bart opened Messenger and immediately began typing up a message. He panicked over how to word his initial message but knew he didn’t have much time to think about it as Jaime would likely come into the chat at any moment.

Bart sent, ‘Hey Jaime! What’s up?”

Bart’s eyes eagerly sped-read the response. ‘Hey Bart. Just had dinner. You?’

Bart had just gotten embarrassing giddy over Jaime adding him as a friend on Facebook. But he couldn’t send that.

‘Nothing much. Was thinking, we should catch up and practice together sometime!’

Bart pressed ‘Send’ before he had even realized what he had said. It was amazing how confident he could be sometimes and yet at others he just fell apart. Mainly with Jaime. Bart flashed back to how quickly his threat had become a nervous chuckle. He had gone from a Pit-bull to a Labrador in a second.

Before Bart had time to start worrying, Jaime had responded.

‘Sounds like fun. When are you free next?’

Bart wasted no time in responding, ‘Anytime.’

Bart’s eyes widened in surprise to Jaime’s response, ‘How’s tomorrow?’

‘Perfect!’ Who was Bart to complain?

‘Where did you want to practice?’

‘I’ll come to your soccer club. Around midday?’

‘Looking forward to it.’

‘Me too!’

Bart was quick to run downstairs startling both of his parents. “Barry! Iris! Can I please borrow the car tomorrow!”

“What for?” Iris eyed Bart suspiciously.

“I’m meeting up with a friend?” Bart responded back enthusiastically whilst being cautious as to much how enthusiasm he poured into his tone.

“Do we know this friend?” Barry inserted himself into the conversation.

“No. Look- Can I please have the car or not?” Bart was starting to dislike this line of questioning.

Barry and Iris were quick to answer in unison with a shake of their heads, “Sorry Bart, we need the car tomorrow.” Iris answered.

Bart let out an irritated sigh. He should have asked before making plans with Jaime. He had a serious issue. He needed to find a way to get a lift to the Beetle’s soccer club by midday tomorrow! Otherwise, Jaime might think Bart had stood him up! Sure he could let Jaime know the catch-up was a no go, but he couldn’t risk appearing to Jaime as not interested in their new found friendship.

Bart ran upstairs and threw himself on the bed as his mind raced through the options he had. And then genius struck. Aunt Artemis! Bart quickly opened her contact and began calling her.

“Hey Artemis!” Bart exclaimed.

“Hey B-man. What’s up?” Artemis responded.

“I was wondering if you could do me a favor?” Bart asked in the sweetest voice possible.

Artemis chuckled with intrigue, “And what would that be?”

“Could you please drive me to a soccer club in El Paso? I’m meeting up with a friend.”

Artemis hummed as she thought about Bart’s request. She remained silent for a few moments before responding in that raspy voice of hers, “Okay. But on one condition. When I swing back to pick you up on my way from the shooting ranges nearby, I want you to be ready okay? I usually wouldn’t have a problem with you taking your time but I need to pick up Wally from work.”

“Yes! I promise!” Bart eagerly accepted.

Artemis laughed, “Okay, what time do you want to be there?”

“Mid-day.” Bart responded as he ran his fingers through his hair in relief now that he had a ride arranged.

“Sure. I will see you tomorrow!” Artemis was quick to hand up with an apology as their dog Bruce-Lee jumped on her.

Bart chuckled as he lowered the phone from his ear. He had less than 24 hours standing between him, and seeing Jaime again. What was he going to wear? His soccer uniform or casual clothes? Bart was already mapping out all of tomorrow in his mind. Bart decided on casual clothes. Besides his uniform hadn’t been washed yet and he didn’t want to wear sweaty clothes to their catch up tomorrow.

Bart was in the middle of choosing an outfit when his phone buzzed again. Bart immediately lunged onto his phone to read the message he had hoped was from Jaime. His face dropped in disappointed to see a message from Eduardo instead.

It read, ‘Hey there Bart! Just wanted to say great job out there today!’

Bart scrunched his face up as he tried to decide on how to most quickly defuse this situation. He didn’t have time to initiate a conversation with Eduardo. He needed to end the conversation but without seeming rude. Bart used a thumbs up react on the message and tossed the phone aside carelessly knowing the duvet would catch it as he returned to searching through his wardrobe. Bart did feel slightly guilty for brushing Eduardo off but the guilt shortly disappeared as his eyes scanned his wardrobe. And then he found it. He knew what he was going to wear tomorrow.

He laid out his clothes for tomorrow on the end of his bed and was quick to brush his teeth, take a shower and then slide into bed.

Bart drifted off into thoughts of how he would greet Jaime the next day. What would they would talk about? Just all Jaime related thoughts.


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Artemis had just felt the first wheel of her small, green car go over the curb to the Allen house’s driveway, when she noticed Bart standing at the very end of it waiting for her. Her eyes widened in surprise. She continued to drive slowly until coming to a complete stop allowing Bart to hop in.

“Morning Bart.” Artemis grinned.

“Morning Artemis!” Bart smiled sweetly. “Thanks again for doing this for me!”

“You’re welcome.” Artemis shifted into reverse and looked in her rear vision mirror.

“So Bart… Tell me about this friend.”

Now had Artemis been looking at Bart’s face, she would have seen the color drain from it.

“Umm…” Bart’s voice wobbled, “It’s just a friend. There’s really not much to tell.”

“Sure.” Artemis decided to not press the issue. But she had figured upon Bart asking for this request, there was more than met the eye. For Bart to be making an effort to go the distance to El Paso to catch-up with a friend was suspicious to begin with. Then, for Bart to seem so cagey about talking about this friend, made her even more curious as to the situation at hand. She was nosy, and she could openly admit it. But she was the ‘cool Auntie’, it was her job to know all about her nephew’s life (more than his parent’s at least). It was also her job to encourage the naughty things in life, such as drinking alcohol or sneaking out of the house to go to parties.

Bart spent the rest of the car ride bringing Artemis up to speed with his study life. He mentioned that he was in his final year and was aiming for the prestigious scholarship offered in Metropolis. Artemis of course took a genuine interest in Bart’s life and it showed, she had actually rather been enjoying the car trip when it came to an abrupt end as they had arrived, much to Bart’s glee. Bart hopped out of the car as he yelled, “Thank you!”

Artemis shook her head in shock at how quickly Bart had taken off. Nevertheless, she had a shooting range to get to, so she reversed back onto the main road and took off in the opposite direction.

Bart eagerly jogged towards the oval jumping over a wooden bench as he did so. He was just full of excited and nervous energy. Bart’s eyes eagerly scanned the field and that’s when he found him. Bart watched as Jaime dribbled in and out of cones looking intensely focused on the ball. Jaime had just come out of the last cone when he suddenly no longer had the ball in front of his feet.

“Huh?” Jaime’s eyes darted upwards. He shook his head when he saw Bart standing in front of him with the ball he had stolen. His hands were on his hips as he grinned proudly, with one foot and a raised knee keeping the ball in place under his foot, almost like a trophy. Jaime then took note of Bart’s red baseball shirt. Clearly Bart had a thing for the color red.

“Hey Bart! Was beginning to think you weren’t going to show.” Jaime taunted.

“And miss out on the opportunity to learn all your tips and tricks? I think not!” Bart bellowed.

“Hey I never agreed to teach you my moves!” Jaime pointed a finger at Bart cheekily.

“Please!” Bart begged clasping his hands together.

Jaime knew he shouldn’t. It would give Bart an unfair edge in their next match, but there was something irresistible about the way Bart begged in that tone, it was so cute.

“Fine!” Jaime groaned.

“Yes!” Bart hissed as he brought a fist towards his gut in a victory grab.

Jaime chuckled.

“First let’s get you warmed up. Let’s do 5 laps.” Jaime smiled.

“Sure!” Bart exclaimed before taking off without Jaime.

“It’s not a race ese!” Jaime called out after Bart as he began running after him.

“You sure seem defensive for someone’s who’s losing!” Bart taunted back.

The word ‘losing’ caused a wild glint of competitive flare to spark in Jaime’s eyes. Jaime began sprinting as hard as he could. Bart was impressed but he was still way faster.

“What’s the matter Jaime? Can’t keep up?” Bart taunted on their last round as he slowed down purely to stay in range of Jaime.

“Okay. I lose. You win. I’ll never beat you at running.” Jaime panted heavily as he rested on his knees for support, as he finally decided to call it quits.

“Yup!” Bart beamed proudly.

After a rest, during which Bart and Jaime spoke the entire time, they got back to training.

“Okay, I will teach you the Scarab Steal.” Jaime mused.

“The wuh?” Bart tilted his head confused.

“It’s what I call that trick I used on you in our first match.” Jaime clarified by repeating the move on an unsuspecting Bart.

“Oh!” Bart nodded thoughtfully, “That’s cool. I like how you name your own moves. I make my own phrases up too.” Bart smiled thoughtfully.

Jaime smiled back warmly. He had never been complimented on naming his own soccer moves; in fact, his family and friends had all said it was lame. His father had even once referred to it as silly. But to have Bart compliment him for it meant a lot to him. Bart was genuine too, Jaime could tell by that smile. That beautiful, beautiful smile.

“Okay it’s quite simple.” Jaime demonstrated with his feet how to perform the trick. Bart tried replicating the trick several times and failed miserably each time.

“No ese! You’re doing it wrong!” Jaime chuckled in part annoyance and frustration as he ran a hand over his short cropped, jet-black hair.

“I’m sorry!” Bart raised his voice apologetically.

“Here let me show you!” Jaime shook his head because he couldn’t think of any other way to get Bart to learn.

Jaime crouched down by Bart’s feet and guided his foot with his hands on the ball. Bart’s foot still refused to cooperate as it continued to face outwards when it needed to be inwards.

“Why is your foot jutting outwards?” Jaime muttered through gritted teeth as he grabbed Bart’s thigh and gently rotated his leg to try and guide the foot inwards where it needed to be as Bart’s foot rolled over the ball. Jaime noticed Bart had been remarkably silent for the first time all day and looked up to see a heavy blush across the bridge of his nose. The red streamed from cheek to cheek. Jaime then realized why, he had actually been rather intimate with Bart by placing his hands so high on his legs. Bart was only wearing shorts and Jaime could feel the edge of the material brushing his knuckles which only seemed to encourage him to let go faster in embarrassment.

“Lo siento!” Jaime recoiled his hands, a similar blush painting his own face now.

“No! No! It’s okay!” Bart desperately reassured. “I don’t mind at all.” Bart let out a singular nervous laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously unsure of whether he might have just given away the fact that he was certainly not straight.

Seeing Bart look vulnerable in that moment, it triggered something in Jaime; a strong need to quickly put him at ease.

“Well in that case, I guess you wouldn’t mind me showing you how to do the trick another way?”

“Yeh?” Bart questioned a confused grin settling on his lips.

Jaime quickly maneuvered himself behind Bart and rested his head on Bart’s shoulder. Bart shuddered at the unexpected warmth of their warm cheek to cheek contact, where Jaime’s warm skin met his own.

“You alright there amigo?” Jaime whispered by Bart’s side, the tone almost resembling a purr.

“Yeh.” Bart whispered back breathlessly. He grinned before continuing in a tone conveying that grin, “Just cold…”

Jaime knew it was bull and chuckled, “Does this help?”

Jaime slid both of his arms slowly around Bart’s waist and linked them, resting them on Bart’s stomach.

“That’s so much better.” Bart almost sounded like he was going to melt. Jaime let out the world's softest chuckle.

“Now concentrate Bart!” Jaime sounded stern as he began using his foot, on which Bart’s foot was gently resting on top of, to perform the trick on the ball.

“I don’t think I can.” Bart almost moaned back with honesty.

Jaime laughed at Bart’s hopelessness.

“You’re something else.” Jaime smirked.

“Is that good or bad?” Bart questioned with cheek.

“Good. I like it. Actually Bart I was wondering if-”

The loud honk of a small, green car startled Bart right out of Jaime’s arms.

“That’s my aunt! I’m sorry Jaime, I have to go!” Bart started taking a few steps backwards.

“Bart! Wait!” Jaime called out, a look of pure longing cast in his complex, cocoa eyes.

“I’m sorry Jaime!” Bart called out sadly as he turned and began running, “Message me!” Bart called out over his shoulder.

Bart felt mortified, he wasn’t sure whether Artemis had seen Jaime with his arms around him. Bart hopped in the car quickly without saying a word.

“So how was your shooting thing?” Bart asked after a few moments of silence, his brain still not functioning correctly due to the sensory overload of pleasure he had just regrettably ripped himself from.

“It was fine. Speaking of guns, you’ve got a shot you know.” Artemis said casually.

“A shot at what?” Bart asked with genuine confusion until he realized. He sank down in his chair, but there was honestly no depth he could sink to in this moment to feel safe and well… comfortable.

“How long were you sitting there?” Bart asked unable to look at her.

“Long enough. Bart. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I’m not going to tell Barry or Iris okay? I promise.” There was something so sincere about the way Artemis had said it Bart just had to look over at her, where he found her jade eyes already awaiting his own. Bart could see she meant it.

“Thanks.” Bart muttered. He didn’t know what else to say.

“He’s really hot. You are one lucky guy.” Artemis winked at Bart and he whined in the pain that was the awkwardness of having this conversation with her. 

“So what’s his name?” Artemis cooed affectionately knowing it would make her nephew cringe.

“Do I have to?” Bart whinged.

“Yes!” Artemis snapped, “I’m your cool Aunt! You’ve got to tell me everything! Besides, I will know his name soon enough. He clearly likes you. It’s only a matter of time before you two end up dating anyway.” Artemis justified nonchalantly.

Bart scoffed in horror, “He is so out of my league.”

Artemis whacked Bart on the shoulder, “Don’t sell yourself short!”

“Ow!” Bart whined as he rubbed his shoulder.

“He is clearly crazy about you. He was hugging you tighter than the hair band behind my head!”

“I don’t know.” Bart mused. To be honest, Jaime had seemed interested, but Bart still didn’t think Jaime would go for it. Not when a guy like Jaime could have his choice of anybody he wanted.

“Can we just talk about something else?” Bart begged. 

“Fine.” Artemis caved.


	6. Two Interlopers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feeling unsure about where this is going but yeh here ya go

Bart bounced his leg up and down repetitively against the back of Barry’s seat. Without taking his eyes off the road, Barry spoke up, “Bart could you please stop that?”

“Sorry.” Bart peeped out with guilt. He couldn’t contain his excitement and it was showing.

“So Bart, you look pretty excited for this game?” Iris noted with a smirk.

“Yeh. Well… Can you blame me? The last time we played against the Beetles, I kicked that amazing goal!” Bart supplied. 

It wasn’t the honest truth. The honest truth was that he hadn’t seen Jaime since Artemis discovered them getting cozy. He had been messaging Jaime everyday since, apologizing for having left their last hang out so abruptly. Jaime had seemed so disappointed on the field but he wasn’t letting it show in their correspondence.

Bart was even more ecstatic because Jaime had been expressing how keen he was to see Bart again. Bart truly felt special.

“Who are you messaging?” Iris turned to look over shoulder downwardly at the phone Bart had tilted upwards at an unreadable angle.

“Just a friend?” Bart questioned, allowing a little sass to protrude in his tone.

Iris looked up at Barry for a moment. They were both thinking the same thing. They wanted to discuss the mystery person with Bart, but they knew doing it before the upcoming soccer game they were driving to was not a good idea. If Bart got rattled, it would negatively impact upon his performance. They wanted Bart to get that scholarship as much as he dreamed about it.

“We’re here!” Barry announced as he pulled into the Beetle’s soccer club car-park.

They were the first family to arrive from the Bolt’s. Only one family had arrived early for the match on behalf of the Beetle’s team. And that was the Reyes family. Bart tried to run away like a dog after a cat, but kept himself restrained on an invisible leash. He couldn’t act too eager or his parents would catch on to him. It was just killing him to stroll leisurely onto the field when he could be running, allowing him to be in Jaime’s presence sooner.

“Hola Barry!” Alberto chanted reaching out for a handshake.

“Alberto.” Barry said confidently, reaching out to meet the Latino’s hand, before firmly shaking it.

“You here to help set up?” Alberto questioned. Admittedly, out of all the coaches he had met in the division, Barry was his favorite. He was the only other coach to arrive early and stay back late to help setup.

“Sure am.” Barry smiled before turning to Bart, “Feel free to go warm up.” Alberto smirked at Barry’s cheek. He was trying to intimidate Alberto by encouraging his son to start preparing for the match early.

“Jaime!” Alberto shouted. Moments later Jaime came jogging out of the club house wearing his blue guernsey, “Start warming up!”

Barry grinned having succeeded in rattling Alberto enough that he had ordered his son to follow in Bart’s footsteps. 

Luckily both cocky men were too busy carrying equipment around the field to notice the reunion.

“Hey Jaime!” Bart said cheekily as grinned remembering their last interaction.

Jaime chuckled as he knew what was on Bart’s mind, “Hola ese.” Jaime grinned back with a hint of seduction in his lips.

Bart looked around to make sure no one could hear them and spoke quietly once he deemed it safe, “It’s good to see you again. I hope we can catch-up again sometime.”

Jaime chuckled, “About that, I had something I wanted to ask you actually.”

“Bart!” Eduardo exclaimed suddenly from behind him as he draped an arm possessively over Bart’s shoulder, much to Bart’s dismay.

“Eduardo!” Bart blurted, completely thrown by his presence, his stomach churning in response to how close he had almost been caught giving Jaime googly eyes.

“How’s my favorite player doing?” Eduardo asked casually, lightly rocking Bart deeper into his pull.

“Uhh. Fine?” Bart answered quietly. He hoped his tone would indicate he wanted to be left alone, more or less for the reason that he came across as being in a grumpy mood or something.

“Hola Eduardo.” Jaime greeted flatly. He hadn’t appreciated his timing given he was just about to ask Bart out. Although the way he seemed to be touching Bart, made Jaime begin to reconsider. Bart had seemed single and interested during their training session the week prior, but the way Eduardo was schmoozing up to Bart made him wonder if they were together. Or if maybe Bart was just a player, as in the kind to flirt with everybody.

Eduardo raised a hand in response to say hello to Jaime before continuing to talk to Bart.

“I better go and help setup.” Jaime spoke softly as his mind was distant and sad.

Bart’s face dropped. Eduardo had scared him off! Bart was livid. He pushed the anger down, “I better go help setup too.” Bart removed himself from Eduardo’s arm of a seat-belt, and ran after Jaime. Just as he was about to reach Jaime, Barry caught him by the arm.

“Hey Bart, could you please help Iris carry the deck chairs from the car.” Barry smiled completely unaware of the fact he was interrupting Bart’s mission to follow Jaime.

“Why?” Bart asked with confusion, “There are only two chairs? One for you and one for her?”

Barry chuckled, “Actually I just got a call from Artemis, she and Wally are coming along to watch you play!” Barry beamed with excitement. He was glad Bart’s aunt and uncle were showing an interest in his extracurricular passions.

Bart chuckled on the outside whilst on the inside he face palmed. He knew why Artemis was coming, she wanted to watch Bart interact with Jaime again. As Bart ran back to the car to help Iris carry more deck chairs, his panic rose with regards to Artemis’ interference.

By the time Bart and Iris had set up the chairs, most of the players from both teams had arrived and the field was buzzing with lively conversation. Bart was scanning all of the players in blue guernseys desperately trying to find Jaime. He needed to smooth things over with him.

“Bart!” Artemis exclaimed finger gunning at her nephew. Bart ran up to her and gave her a hug before sidestepping her to give Wally a hug.

“Hey kid!” Wally boomed as he ruffled Bart’s hair, as was customary every time they greeted one another. Bart actually hated the affectionate tradition but never had the heart to tell Wally to stop.

“So what brings you two here?” Bart asked curiously as he looked over at Artemis with a look revealing he knew her hand was at the spigot.

“Arty here, said she had never seen you play soccer before and was curious to watch you play!” Wally supplied happily.

“Did she now?” Bart asked eyes squinted, as she smirked at him knowingly.

“And at the end of the game, I want you to introduce me to all your little friends.” Artemis leered cheekily knowing that Bart knew exactly which friend she wanted to be introduced to.

Bart shook his head in disbelief and went to speak again, when the referee suddenly blew the whistle to gather all players from both teams to begin getting ready. Bart gave her a quick dagger stare to imply that he wanted her to behave before jogging off to join his team.

Once in the team huddle, Bart looked over to finally find Jaime, who seemed to be making a conscious effort to evade eye contact with him. However, there was a man on Bart’s team who wasn’t, not that he had noticed.

“Alright lads, we flipped the coin, the Beetle’s are starting with the ball. Go to your positions!” The referee ordered. His tone reminded Bart of a drill sergeant. Perhaps he was a retired marine?

Bart ran to his position and kept trying to make eye contact with Jaime, still to no avail. The whistle blew and Bart began playing despite sadness sitting heavily on his chest. Bart stole the ball and ran towards the goal effortlessly passing Jaime and scoring. Jaime was off his game. That was immediately apparent, Jaime had barely tried to stop him, and he knew Jaime was better than that.

Bart swallowed nervously on Jaime’s behalf as his team began staring daggers at him for having let them start off at a disadvantage. And the daggers kept on coming as Bart continued to score more and more goals with ease. As Bart made his last goal for the half, moments before the whistle blew, Bart could have sworn that Jaime’s eyes were glassy.

Bart’s heart received a kick seeing Jaime on the edge of crying. He was glad it was half time, he would be able to talk to Jaime privately and see what was bothering him. Jaime immediately stormed off the field disappearing into the Beetle’s club room. Bart felt a little out of place following after him but was desperate to help Jaime.

Artemis who had been watching Jaime intently having recognized him immediately from Bart’s catch-up with him, had also noticed something off with the man. She didn’t know him at all, she didn’t even know his name! And yet, it was as clear as day that something was bothering him.

“Uhh Wally, I’m just going to go for a walk and stretch my legs…” Artemis notified standing up abruptly. Wally nodded and went back to eating his meat pie drowning in ketchup.

Meanwhile back in the clubs, a lost Bart was calling out to Jaime on repeat.

“Hey Bart.” A nervous voice came from behind him.

Bart spun around in confusion knowing the voice, “Eduardo? What are you doing here?”

“I have something to ask you.” Eduardo smiled confidently as he stared back at his clearly preoccupied teammate.

“Can it wait?” Bart asked as he peered around the empty room for any sign of Jaime, clearly disinterested in the conversation.

“Uhh… not really.” Eduardo reached out and gently grabbed Bart by his shoulders forcing him to remain still and make eye contact with him.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in going on a date?” Eduardo let his arms fall to his side content that he now had Bart’s attention.

“Me?” Bart shook his head a little in shock.

Meanwhile, behind the building Artemis snooped around looking for the man of the hour. She figured he would have gone to getaway from his seething teammates and she had assumed right. She spotted Jaime slumped against the orange brick wall of the back of the club house.

“Uhh hey!” Artemis directed at the immediately confused to see her soccer player.

“Hola?” Jaime questioned slowly looking beside him to make sure there wasn’t anybody near him that she was actually addressing. Why would she be addressing him? He didn’t even know her?

“I’m sorry I don’t know your name, but I know you’re Bart’s friend. I’m Bart’s aunty, Artemis.” The archer enthusiast explained, to quickly defuse some of the awkwardness. Jaime’s eyes widened momentarily as the pieces of the puzzles clicked together regarding how this woman knew him.

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Jaime.” He held out a hand and shook the woman’s hand but his face still expressed to her that he was confused as to why she was approaching him.

“Look, I don’t mean to be forward Jaime, but I saw the way you were holding Bart in your arms when I picked him up that day.” Artemis explained, pressing on despite Jaime’s immediate blush, “Now I’m assuming you’re interested in him. Have you asked him out?” Her eyes waited patiently for an answer to the intimate question.

Jaime swallowed nervously and his eyes were overflowing with embarrassment. He stammered to the point, “No.”

“Well you should. Spoiler alert, he  _ will _ say yes. He’s crazy about you.” Artemis chuckled as she waved a hand laughing over how hopeless Bart was.

Jaime was stunned, this was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him. Unusual circumstances aside, Jaime timidly went against his better judgement to admit to his interest in Bart, “I mean, I do really like him.” Jaime ogled as he said it out loud and placed his head in his hands, “I can’t believe I’m telling you this!” Jaime’s muffled voice traveled over to Artemis.

Artemis chuckled again before putting a friendly hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay kid, I won’t tell anyone. But you really should ask him out. He’s worried you are out of his league.” Artemis revealed Bart’s remark which he had made in confidence to her that day.

Jaime chuckled in awe, “Are you sure he’s not seeing anybody?” Jaime questioned hopefully.

“Nope. He’s single?” Artemis answered, with confusion as to why Jaime had seemingly thought otherwise. Maybe she hadn’t done enough detective work, but her gut told her she was on the money, so she prayed it would all work out.

“So are you going to ask him out then?” Artemis raised an eyebrow with a grin.

“Yeh.” Jaime beamed as he brushed his shorts and stood up with confidence, “I’ll ask him out after the game!” Jaime felt like his old self again, “Thanks Artemis.”

“You’re welcome!” Artemis winked at the younger man.

Jaime chuckled over the awkwardness of the situation as he jogged away to head back to the field. He was confused when he couldn’t spot Bart, but was soon too preoccupied fighting off his team member’s who were throwing barbs at him for his poor performance during the first half of the game.

Back in the abandoned club room, Bart spoke up after stunned silence, “I’m really sorry Eduardo, but I’m not-” Bart began before getting cut off.

“Gay? I know you are. I’m not stupid.” Eduardo folded his arms as a sour expression shrouded his face.

“I’m not interested. Sorry.” Bart said more sternly, not appreciating being called out on his sexuality.

Eduardo paused, “Wait a second.” He replayed over the memories he had, “You’re interested in Jaime aren’t you?” Eduardo noted with jealousy.

“What? No?” Bart lied, his desperate plea to be believed, laced with denial.

“Bart don’t waste your time with him! He’s straight! I know Jaime! I used to be on his team.” Eduardo pleaded with the shorter man.

Bart looked off to the side knowing full well there was no way Jaime was straight. Not entirely at least. Not after the way he had acted towards him during their flirtatious training session. Their chemistry had been hot enough to warrant the fire department.

“Look I’m sorry Eduardo. I’m just not interested.” Bart kept his details to a minimum since he felt no need to justify what he knew better in his head anyway.

“Fine.” Eduardo noted sourly, before Bart paced out of the building as quickly as he could to get away from the uncomfortable atmosphere that had been created in the room. Bart relished in the fresh air as he jogged back onto the field. Jaime immediately caught Bart’s eye and smiled back warmly. Bart’s heart was whole again, he smiled back and was grateful to have the distraction that was Jaime’s beautiful face since he wanted to forget his encounter with Eduardo.

“That was a quick walk babe.” Wally noted as his girlfriend returned to her seat with a smug grin.

“Yeh. What can I say? I didn’t want to miss the action.” Artemis smiled as she watched Bart and Jamie exchanging smiles adorably.

“Where’s the captain?” Wally asked as he took a sip of his soft drink, “Oh there he is.” Wally noted redundantly as Eduardo jogged back out onto the field.

Both teams huddled to prepare for the second half. The tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife, and Jaime’s unexplained joyful mood radiating off of him in contrast to his entire team’s frustration, didn’t help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it


	7. Second Halves And Second Chances

Jaime’s teammates all looked at him with anger and astonishment. None of them could comprehend why he looked so jovial at a time like this. The Beetles were losing 12 - 0. And their team captain was smiling.

“What’s is wrong with you Jaime? You’re the reason we’re losing!” Josh pointed a finger at Jaime. And had Jaime been standing close to him, he knew Josh would have jabbed those stubby fingers into his chest.

“Look I’m sorry about the first half. I was off my game, but I have a plan. We can fix this. I’m going to use my secret weapon.” Jaime grinned.

A few of his teammates had reinstalled their faith in him and grinned with self-indulgent smirks. Not everyone was convinced, “This better work Jaime.” Josh threatened angrily.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Jaime stated before eagerly whispering into the huddle to explain his plan.

“Eduardo, are you alright, you seem a little quiet?” Barry noted as he jogged over to the team huddle. 

“I’m fine. We’re good to go.” The captain assured as he jogged away on to the field before Barry could see through his charade.

Both teams took their positions and Bart’s jaw hit the flaw as he looked up when spoken to by a familiar voice.

“Hey you.” Jaime taunted as he stood brazenly in the right wing offense position, as opposed to his regular right wind defense position.

“J- Jaime! What are you doing in offense?” Bart ogled.

“New team strategy.” Jaime smirked.

“I see…” Bart mused with a grin. He couldn’t allow Jaime to get the better of him. He just had to focus and not drool over the gorgeous hottie beside him.

The whistle blew and Bart was prepared, he ran in with a grin too wide for the occasion and stole the ball before losing it instantly to Jaime, who sprinted at the Bolt’s goal with resolve and determination like Bart had never seen. Bart chased after him but it was too late, Jaime had kicked a goal. His teammates were suddenly all looking a lot more confident with Jaime’s quick turnaround. His new strategy was working, maybe they wouldn’t lose after all?

Bart’s team reset the ball to the middle of the oval while the Beetle fans continued to cheer in awe of the impressive goal.

Bart began running again with possession of the ball, only to be robbed by a grinning Jaime once again! Bart chased him down and attempted to steal the ball but Jaime used his fancy foot tricks to keep the ball to himself before scoring. Bart was in shock. It was like Jaime had eaten a can of spinach or something! He was just playing so much better, better than Bart had ever seen!

This pattern repeated itself over and over again, with Bart only managing to delay Jaime from scoring as he continued pushing his team’s score up closer to Bart’s. There were only a few minutes left on the clock and the Bolt’s were still ahead by two goals. The Beetle’s only needed two more goals, and Jaime didn’t have time to waste. It was time to bring out the secret weapon.

Jaime sprinted towards the goal as Bart charged in from the side to stop him. It was now or never. Jaime held his arms out providing him with stability, as he sharply rolled the ball on to his toe, flicked it up into the air, before jumping up and swapping legs to propel the ball into the goals with the base of his other foot. The crowd roared as they watched the professional soccer level kick be executed with flawless perfection, resulting in a goal by Jaime.

Jaime’s team all cheered and rallied around Jaime to celebrate but Jaime kept his eyes locked on Bart eagerly awaiting to see his expression. Bart slowly spun around to look at him, eyes bulging in shock and jaw hung low leaving his mouth wide enough to kick a soccer ball into it. It was clear Bart had just witnessed a thing of fantasy. That shot had been so impressive, Bart wasn’t sure if it was real, whether he was actually awake right now and not dreaming it all up. And Jaime smirked back at the man from a distance, knowing just how stunned he was. If Bart wasn’t impressed with him before, he certainly would be now.

All of the players on Bart’s team wore similar expressions of shock. All of them, save for Eduardo, had never seen that move before. Eduardo had been afraid Jaime was going to use the move. He would have been able to counter it by rearranging the players on his team had he been on his game, but he was still gutted from Bart’s rejection.

Both teams, consisting of enough will power and sheer desire to win to bring down a skyscraper, ran back to their positions to viciously play it out in the final minute left on the clock. Most of the members of the crowd were literally on the edge of their seats, hearts racing in unison with the players.

The almighty whistle blew and the players were off. Bart started with the ball and lost it to Jaime who raced eagerly at the goals to tie both teams, but Bart was eager to defend his team’s score. He chased down Jaime like a police car in pursuit, and used the Scarab steal on Jaime to reattain the ball from him. Bart sprinted back down towards the other end when the final whistle blew meaning the game was over. The bolt’s had won by one goal. Jaime was too happy to internally curse himself for having taught Bart the very move that resulted in his team losing the game. He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that he was going to ask Bart out on a date the first chance he got.

The Bolt’s celebrated for having won the game and the coaches customarily went to shake hands.

“Your son is a very good soccer player Alberto.” Barry traded the compliment with Alberto discreetly.

“Gracias. Bart is quite talented too.” Alberto returned as he shook the man’s hand.

Both coaches were proud of the exhilarating nature of the game they had just witnessed. It had truly been pure entertainment. Both teams began the shaking hand tradition and Jaime noticed that Eduardo barely shook his hand.

Jaime’s team were still somewhat angry that they had lost, but they had felt a lot better that they had only lost by one goal. They had proven themselves as a worthy adversary.

Each family greeted their player and immediately shared in the buzz of excitement that had been witnessing the game.

“Bart you were fantastic out there today! That was incredible!” Artemis gushed with genuine respect.

“Thanks!” Bart beamed before the smile turned to a frown when Wally ruffled his hair in front of his eyes.

“Good job kiddo! You played really well out there today! Arty and I have to go, but we’ll see you soon!” Wally shook Barry’s hand and have Iris a hug, as did Artemis, before the pair scurried off in a hurry to attend a previous engagement.

Barry and Iris also showered Bart in compliments. Bart carried the deck chairs back to the car while all the families dispersed and left in their cars, still high on the thrill the game had provided.

Bart jogged back out to let his father know the deck chairs were back in the boot. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jaime approaching him. He resisted the urge to fold up like the chairs he had just put away and drown in giddiness.

“Oh. My. God. Jaime! What was that move!” Bart ogled before Jaime had a chance to greet Bart after having run over to his side.

Jaime chuckled proudly as he listened to Bart continue gushing over him, “That was incredible! I’ve never seen anything like it! I just…” Bart blubbered his open mouth like a dying goldfish as he relived the amazing moment in his mind. He eventually just used his hands to gesture his head exploding, “Just wow. My mind is blown. You’re amazing!” Bart smiled in complete and utter awe at Jaime as if he was a god. Jaime was loving it and feeling more confident in his decision to ask.

Jaime went to speak up before an excited Bart cut him off, “You’ve got to teach me that move!” Bart begged before continuing to jitter with more excitement, “Wait? Did you name it? Surely you must have named a move as cool as that one! Like your other one!” Bart looked up with hopeful eyes. He genuinely did think Jaime’s naming convention for his soccer tricks was cool, it made Jaime want to kiss him then and there.

“It’s called the Khaji kick. It’s my boss move.” Jaime chuckled softly.

“The Khaji kick…” Bart sounded out dramatically with his hands on his hips, “Wow. You’ve seriously got to teach me that!” Bart pleaded.

“Bart. Follow me.” Jaime said quietly as he began walking away casually.

“Okay?” Bart smiled with intrigue.

Jaime led Bart around to the back of the club house, where Artemis and he had had that little talk. It was a private place and Jaime figured it was the safest place to ask without risking interruption since they didn’t have a good track record with that. Not to mention, should Bart reject him, he could fall apart in private and have some time to recompose himself before heading out to his family.

Jaime stopped once they were well and truly out of hearing range from anybody else, and out of sight too. He span around to face Bart with a nervous smile. He was mostly confident, but he just had a slither of doubt that still resonated inside of his heart.

“Umm Bart. I was wondering whether you’d like to go out with me?” Jaime asked feeling a little silly asking this behind a soccer club of all places, but the embarrassment caused a beautiful smile to form on his lips that Bart was just ridiculously mesmerized by.

“Seriously?” Bart beamed, eyes bouncing around Jaime’s face to make sure every feature indicated he was serious. Jaime could tell by Bart’s giant smile he was going to get a yes.

“Will you teach me the Khaji kick if I say yes?” Bart asked cheekily raising an eyebrow.

“Hmm…” Jaime hummed dramatically as he pretended to think about it, “I guess… You’re worth it.” Jaime winked back at Bart.

“That would be so crash!” Bart bit his lip as he pondered whether to jump on Jaime with a surprise hug, and well, he did.

When Bart pulled away he leaned in close to Jaime to whisper to him what he had hypothesized, “Just so you know, I would have said yes even if you said no to teaching me the Khaji kick.” Bart leered with a smirk.

“Darn!” Jaime snapped a finger playing along, “Is it too late to take it back?” Jaime joked.

“Yes!” Bart shrieked before jumping onto him again to wrap in a warm hug. Bart looked up at Jaime from his chest, “I really like you Jaime.”

Jaime rested his hands on Bart’s back as he pulled him impossibly closer to him and smiled.

“I really like you too. Also, I guess that means your Aunt was right then.” Jaime smirked.

“My Aunt?” Bart gawked, “Oh no. What did she do? What did she say?” Bart’s eyes were wide with fear.

“She told me you were crazy about me.” Jaime smirked.

Bart looked away whilst still being held in the embrace before deadpanning, “I’m gonna kill her.”

Jaime chuckled, “No! I’m glad she told me. I was scared to ask you. I wasn’t sure if you and Eduardo were a thing.”

Bart shuddered after stumbling back out of Jaime’s embrace in shock, “No! God no! I’m only interested in you. In fact, he actually asked me out earlier today and I said no. And he kind of figured out I have a thing for you. And he told me not to waste my time with you because you were straight.” Bart shrugged awkwardly.

“Oh. Well… He’s wrong. I’m bi. But I’m glad you turned him down. I never liked Ed.” Jaime frowned.

Bart wanted to get off this somber note and get back to feeling good, “Well… Like I said, I’m only interested in you Jaime.” Bart spoke softly, praying Jaime would smile again. And he did.

“Bart!” Barry yelled from somewhere on the oval.

“I should go.” Bart smiled, before quickly moving in close to Jaime again and resting his hands on his chest as he leaned up to place a soft kiss on Jaime’s right cheek.

Jaime stood there smiling dopily as he admired Bart’s beauty once he had pulled away blushing. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful eyes, luscious hair and a handsome face in general. And that rosy blush was adorable.

“Message me!” Bart sterned pointing a finger at him as he jogged away with a grin.

“I will!” Jaime called out after him taking a step after him wishing he could follow. Although Jaime knew how weird it would look, the two of them emerging from behind the back of the soccer club. As if Bart wasn’t about to have enough of a hard time justifying why he was behind the building in the first place.

Bart quickly located Barry and jogged to his side. The blonde looked up at him with curious eyes, “Where were you?”

“I was trying to find the toilets.” Bart lied.

“They’re inside the club, first corridor on the left I think from memory.” Barry offered helpfully.

“It’s okay. I don’t need to go anymore.” Bart grinned back sheepishly.

“Sure.” Barry noted oddly, “Let’s go.”

The pair walked back to the car to rejoin with Iris who was already sitting behind the wheel drumming her fingers as she waited for the men in her family to join her.


	8. Conversations

Jaime was brimming with excitement. He practically tore back to the car. He had never felt this way before. His smile was irrepressible. He hopped in the back and whipped out his phone and only halted when he noticed Milagro was nosily leaning over to see who he was messaging. Without frowning due to being forced to wait, he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Jaime you played well out there today mijo.” Bianca complimented from the passenger seat.

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled warmly.

“Mama, I think something is wrong with Jaime’s face?” Milagro teased.

“Why’s that?” Bianca indulged the question.

“He’s smiling.” Milagro taunted.

Jaime rolled his eyes but his smile remained firmly planted on his face. Bianca looked over her shoulder to look at her son. He was beaming from ear to ear. Admittedly, she had never seen him so happy before and found it intriguing.

“What’s got you in such a good mood?” She asked raising an intrigued eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I just feel like I played really well today.” Jaime’s smile grew impossibly wider as he lied with amusement. Once his mother and sister’s attention was elsewhere, he raised a few fingers and gently pressed them to his cheek, right where Bart had left his sugar sweet kiss.

The minute Jaime got home, he ran up to his room using the high spirit flowing through his body in place of his blood. He jumped arms wide to greet his bed like it was a friend before scrambling into his pocket to pull out his phone and immediately unlock it. He pulled up Bart’s contact and sent a message right away.

‘Hey Bart! When would you be free for that date?’

Like an elevator, his excitement traveled up another level when he saw Bart begin typing his response only moments later.

‘Does it sound desperate to say whenever ;)’

Bart chuckled on his end of the phone. He knew damn well he would give up a day of college if that was when Jaime was free. He wasn’t going to let anything get in his way.

Jaime thought about it for a moment before deciding to do it the next day since it was easier to do it on a weekend.

‘How about tomorrow?’

‘I’m all yours XP’

Jaime flopped onto his back and let out a happy sigh, he only had to wait twenty-four hours for the date. He started to try and plan the date in his head now that he had Bart pinned down to a day.

Bart clenched his hands and smiled so hard his face hurt, he couldn’t recall ever having wanted anything so badly. He wanted this date, and he wanted it now. He soon realized he had a problem. If Jaime wanted to pick him up, his parents would find out. He could always lie to them and tell them Jaime was a friend, but even still, Iris would likely sit Jaime down and go full reporter on him before letting Bart go. And the goal was not to scare Jaime off with his crazy family. Well... just Iris. Bart chuckled as he imagined what her reaction would be like if she was able to read that thought in his mind.

As Bart paced around his room trying to decide how he would get to the date or what he would tell Barry and Iris, his phone chimed. He looked down expecting it to be Jaime sending a time and a place but it was someone else. It was Artemis.

‘Did he ask you out ;)’

Bart rolled his eyes with a smirk.

‘Yes. Thank you. :D’

‘Let me know if you need a lift to the date!’

Bart smiled. He thought it was really sweet of Artemis to offer him a ride. She really wanted this for him, it caused him to smile sweetly. He was going to have to put effort into her Christmas present this year. He reverted back to his conversation with Jaime once he got another message from his date.

‘So what did you wanna do?’

‘I’m up for anything :D’

‘Any ideas?’

‘We could have dinner at the Bolt’s soccer club AND you could teach me the Khaji Kick ;)’

‘Haha. Sounds like a good plan. See you round 6pm?’

‘Looking forward to it XP’

Bart clapped as he threw his phone behind him. He had a date! With the hot Jaime Reyes! He was ecstatic.

“Now this… is living!” Bart chuckled to himself happily whilst pacing around in his room burning off the excited energy.

Bart walked into the lounge room where both of his parents were currently lounging. Apparently lady luck was on his side because both his parents were thoroughly engrossed in their program.

“Barry, Iris. Is it alright if I borrow the car to do some soccer training tomorrow night?” The right amount of nonchalant-ness in his voice was the key to not being interrogated.

The blonde coach reached over Iris to grab the television remote to pause their program. Damn.

“Why are you going so late in the evening?” Barry’s inquiry wasn’t laced with any suspicion but he was curious.

“Do I have to remind you?” Bart rolled his eyes tiredly, “The grand final is coming up soon and if I want a good chance at getting that soccer scholarship, it would if we won. So… I need to start training more often.” Bart supplied.

Barry was aware of how much the scholarship meant to Bart. He was forever talking about it. A quick confirming glance at his wife later and he replied, “I guess.”

“Can I have the keys to the club house please in case I gotta go while I’m there?” Bart felt safe asking since Barry usually offered the keys for him anyway.

They both knew that the club house would be shut given it was a Sunday. Bart knew he needed access to the building for him and Jaime to have some privacy in doors.

“Sure. Keys are on the bench.” Barry waved a hand in the general direction of the kitchen before resuming their television program.

“Thanks.” Bart overspoke the program before walking off.

Once out of sight, he celebrated silently.

Once he got back to his bedroom he noticed he had one new notification. It was a message from Artemis asking for him to call her, so he did as she had asked.

“Hey Artemis, what’s up?” Bart answered.

Artemis could hear just by the sunshine in Bart’s tone that plans for a date were in place, “So when’s the date?” Artemis smirked.

“Tomorrow night. And thanks for offering a ride but I got it covered.” Bart smiled and continued, “I’m so excited!”

“I would be too, if I was getting to go on a date with a hunk like that! You’re a lucky man Bart.” His aunt chuckled on her end of the line.

“Yeh.” The response with a structural integrity lesser than that of jelly, fell out from in between his raspberry stained cheeks.

“Well I want you to call me the day after and let me know how it goes.” The friendly order was still stern.

“Do I have to?” Bart whined.

“Yes! Are you forgetting who helped get you the date in the first place?” The sassy remark alone was strong enough to instill the imagery of Artemis standing there with her hands on her hips in an intimidating manner in Bart’s mind.

Bart exhaled approvingly, “Fine. But I really should go to bed so I can get some sleep for tomorrow!”

“Alright. Don’t forget to let me know how it goes! Seeya later Bart.” Artemis hung up and then joined her husband in their bed.

Meanwhile, Jaime was having a phone conversation with Tye which he was also hoping to wrap up soon.

“I’m sorry Jaime, but there’s no easy way to say this… But… I’m not going to be able to spend as much time with you anymore.” Tye’s left lip remained quirked towards his chin with guilt.

“Uhh, okay? Did I do something wrong ese?” Jaime’s eyes remained squinted as he combed over their latest interactions looking for a hint of something he had done wrong.

“No! Hermano, I uhh. I got a girlfriend actually.” The excitement in his voice was strained forcefully while it waited low in hiding waiting for the perfect opportunity to spring out. That moment being when he got a hint of approval from Jaime.

“Oh! ¡Eso es genial!” Jaime released a flooded breath of relief.

“Really?” Tye needed to double check to satisfy his conscience.

“¡Si! Actually, I am dating someone myself.” Jaime took extra care to word it cryptically.

“¡Hermano! ¡Eso es tan cool!” Tye now allowed his excitement for himself to project onto his friend.

Jaime chuckled, “Gracias. ¡Estoy muy emocionado!” Jaime was exactly that, excited. He couldn’t wait to see where his relationship with Bart would lead.

“So? Does this date have a name ese?” Tye’s smirk could be heard through the phone.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” Jaime grinned.

“Interesting.” Tye was extremely suspicious of why Jaime felt the need to keep a lid on his relationship, “Well, I won’t push to find out more. But your silence makes me curious hermano.”

“Well it’s very new. I’m hoping it works out. If it does, then I’ll probably tell you.” A slither of Jaime was petrified he couldn’t trust the secret with Tye. If his parents were to find out, he knew that would be the end.

“Probably?” Tye chuckled noting the specific choice of wording Jaime had used.

“Yehhh… Anyway, it’s all good. Don’t worry about making me time for me ese. Just enjoy your new girlfriend. I better go but I will talk to you soon!” Jaime smiled in relief that the conversation hadn’t gotten as progressively turbulent as it could have.

“No worries hermano. Seeya later!” Tye’s end of the phone chimed eagerly signifying his hurry to get back to whatever he was doing, likely spending time with his girlfriend. Jaime didn’t care, he had a date with someone much better than Tye’s new girlfriend, and he had to rest up for their date the following day.

He knew that he would sleep like a baby tonight.


	9. Leave It All On The Field

“Barry!” Bart hoped his shout wasn't laced with too much desperation, “Have you seen my soccer boots?”

“They’re in the laundry!” Iris responded to the summon that wasn’t hers from the opposite side of the house. After Bart had trailed mud onto their wooden floorboards, she had decided to place them next to the dirty clothes hamper.

“Thanks!” Bart slid against the wooden floorboards in his socks in his almighty rush to the room with his red soccer boots. Red. The same color associated with hearts. And love. Bart sighed happily thinking about his upcoming date he was preparing for.

Barely managing to suppress his excitement, Bart made a B-line for the keys to the Bolt’s soccer club and then the car keys. Iris heard the magical tinkling of both sets of keys fighting to be Bart’s favorite below his palm, where he clutched the tips of both leashes.

“Remember honey, don’t stay out too late.” Iris ruffled Bart’s hair much to his dismay as he had spent a solid twenty minutes getting it just right in the mirror.

“I know.” Bart smiled nonchalantly as he played the part of the good son who was just going out to practice his soccer skills for the rapidly approaching grand final.

Iris waved goodbye as Bart’s cleats clip-clopped against the wooden floorboards. The only reason she had bought his act was because he had worn his soccer uniform. She knew Bart wouldn’t be getting up to any trouble in a soccer uniform of all things. And she knew she could even check the mileage on the car to see if it was plausible that he went to where he said he did.

Bart hopped behind the wheel of the large, designed-for-family vehicle and eagerly tore out onto the street. He mindlessly drove the route thinking about Jaime also being in his car, also driving to their date. It was interesting in a way that Bart felt connected knowing that on the road, there was some path, no matter how long or complex, that connected him directly to Jaime. He kept driving getting closer and closer to the soccer club he was keen to arrive at.

A massive wave of relief put Bart at ease upon entering the Bolt’s soccer club car park to find absolutely no cars in sight. He had been worried some inconsiderate club member could have decided to practice at the same time as his and Jaime’s date. No cars meant that Bart had arrived first, which is exactly what he had wanted.

Feeling peace watching the breeze bristle all the fibers of green over the field in front of the club, Bart sprinted across it laughing excitedly until he reached the doors to the club house. The trek was certainly not for the faint of fit. Using Barry’s key, Bart let himself in and turned off the security alarm.

Letting his arms fall from above to his sides as he reveled in the empty building, he sighed with satisfaction. He charged down the hallway to his father’s private office and opened the door. A light flick later and Bart was making room at the table in the room by transferring all the paperwork to Barry’s actual desk (where it belonged). Bart dropped a few schedules and quickly placed them back in the pile hoping that it wouldn’t give Barry the impression Bart’s intentions had been to rummage through his things.

The small circular table was just big enough for two plates should Bart’s dinner plans go to plan. Bart eagerly dragged two chairs to the table putting them directly at opposite sides so they could face each other while they talked and ate. Sitting next to one another was pointlessly if you couldn’t stare into those beautiful, brown eyes of Jaime’s, or appreciate the rest of him just as much.

Bart felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was a message from Jaime saying he had arrived. Bart choked on air having not expected Jaime to arrive so early. He wanted to make an entrance on the field but it seemed as if Jaime’s eagerness for their date had gotten in the way. But that thought alone soothed his disappointment and surfaced a warm smile. Bart ran straight out of the building as if it was on fire, which was a distinct possibility if Jaime were to step foot in it.

Eager emerald eyes searched for the fanciable figure. It took only a second before he spotted Jaime jogging against the wind, almost like something out of a movie. God he really was gorgeous. Jaime continued jogging, chuckling, as Bart ran towards him twice as eagerly.

Jaime instinctively opened his arms for the hug he knew was coming. And Bart’s hug did not disappoint. Bart jumped into Jaime’s arms, sending a grateful prayer that Jaime was so strong that he simply spun Bart around to burn off the kinetic energy without falling over. Jaime’s broad chest and shoulders shielded the strong -but somehow gentle at the same time - wind from Bart’s body. Bart felt protected, safe; in the arms of his man. It felt wondrous.

“How are you feeling amorcito?” Jaime whispered down into Bart’s ear as he rubbed his hand affectionately over those windswept wads of luscious auburn hair.

Bart looked up in awe of the flirtatious man in possession of his heart, “Excited.” Bart grinned leaving Jaime to deduce just what the word entailed. He meant the date, he meant the promise of learning the Khaji Kick; but most of all, the possibility of a first kiss with Jaime. The unspoken event of every first date which only the date’s events could speak on destiny’s behalf. Bart was going to make sure this date was a slam dunk.

“So… what are we going to do?” Jaime’s arms had already made their way around Bart who was beginning to blush and was feeling less pressure to seal the deal. Jaime seemed particularly passionate about Bart, that had to be a good sign.

“Well… I was thinking we could order some pizza, have a little bit of fun and play some soccer while we wait. Then we can go inside and eat. And at the end of the night, we can come out here one last time and you can teach me the Khaji Kick.” Bart grinned mentioning the latter fact, knowing it would be plenty of fun.

“Sounds perfect.” Jaime leaned in and pressed his forehead against Bart’s adoringly.

Bart swallowed, beaming nonetheless. He wondered whether Jaime was already fighting the urge to kiss him. He wasn’t sure, but his gut had gathered that impression based off the eagerness in his eyes. And if that’s how Jaime was feeling, he could relate.

“So what pizza should we get? Oh- and who’s going to call?” Bart smiled happily as he threw out the questions onto Jaime’s chest, since he was still in the man’s embrace.

“I’ll eat whatever you want carino. And I think you should make the call…” Jaime’s hand slithered down from Bart’s waist into his pocket causing Bart to jump unexpectedly.

Jaime’s hand brought the phone up to Bart’s face for his inspection of the object, as if he had never seen it before. Bart had almost melted at the suave gesture.

“Carino?” Jaime chuckled at a dazed Bart and waved the phone, “You going to make the call?”

“I don’t think I can.” Bart almost moaned.

Jaime laughed incredulously at Bart’s sappiness and grabbed him tight before playfully jiggling him around in his arms, relishing in the musical laughter coming from Bart. Jaime finally let him go with a grin, “How about I give you a minute to recompose yourself and you can call and order us dinner?” Jaime’s lusty eyes relayed a seriousness that helped Bart sober up. He could tell Jaime was hungry.

Bart chuckled to himself and unlocked his phone to dial the nearest pizza parlor. While it dialed Jaime spoke up again, “I’ll just do some stretches to warm up while you order.”

“Okay.” Bart smiled and then spoke as the phone at the other end was answered, “Hi. Could I order two pizzas?” Bart smiled as Jaime smiled approvingly, lunging forward to stretch his right leg behind him. Bart continued watching as he spoke.

When prompted what toppings he was after, Bart began responding, “Could we please have meat…” His face froze fully as the wind ailed him of the heat throbbing in his body. Jaime had turned around and bent over to touch his toes, showing off his backside. “-lovers…” Bart swallowed as he suddenly felt full and didn’t need pizza for dinner after all. Jaime’s head swung out ever so with a mischievous grin expecting to see a flustered Bart, and he wasn’t disappointed.

Jaime resumed doing regular stretches, which were just as enticing to Bart purely from the standpoint that the Latino was a straight up smoke-show. Any stretch he did made him look like a supermodel.

“I’ll be paying cash, not card.” Bart shook his head at Jaime’s behavior knowingly, “Twenty minutes? Sure! Take your time.”

“So! I’m all loosened up. Ready to have some fun?” Jaime crossed his arms happily as he watched Bart crumble at the - open to interpretation - question.

“Sh- sure. I’ll go grab a soccer ball from inside.” Bart pointed weakly at the club and returned running with a spherical soccer ball moments later.

“You do realize I am paying for dinner right?” Jaime grinned as he lobbed the question over at Bart who seemed to still be recovering from his stretching surprise.

“What? No! I am!” Bart insisted with the cutest stern expression that Jaime just wanted to kiss.

Jaime chuckled, failing to take Bart seriously, “Lo siento amorcito. I’m paying.”

“How about a bet then? If I score first, then I pay, if you score first… Well- who am I kidding? We both know I will win.” Cocky Bart had made a return, and a wildfire spread through Jaime’s turned on, tawny irises.

Jaime clicked his tongue in approval, “You’re on.”

The pair set the ball in the middle of the field and took stance at each goal, having decided to sprint to the middle. Bart counted down and shouted, “Go!”

Bart sprinted at the ball with his all, confusion settling in just as quickly as Jaime remained stationed at his goals unnerved. Bart kept running and by the time he had made his first kick, sending the ball surging yards and yards ahead of him, he looked up. Jaime sensually slid his guernsey up and over his head, dropping it on the ground like a racing flag encouraging Bart to speed on ahead.

Bart short circuited for a second as he stopped to admire Jaime’s abs and pecks. His entire chest was a chiseled masterpiece. Jaime’s calm shattered as he sprinted to take advantage of the ball that was now unattended. Bart blinked away the stupor and chased down the man who had passed him, managing to steal the ball once more. Jaime put up quite a chase to try and win the ball back but inevitably lost.

Jaime slammed his face on the goal post and panted, “Why do you have to be so god dang fast?”

Bart chuckled, “Why did you have to try and cheat your way to victory?”

“It’s not cheating! I know you’re faster than me and would beat me to the ball, so I thought I would make things… fair?” Jaime had playfully looked up at the sky as he had searched for the right word.

Bart let out a singular, victorious laugh, “Well nice try Jaime!” Bart only stopped speaking for a millisecond to point at his chest proudly, “My will power is as strong as-”

“Me?” Jaime dropped the word to a speechless Bart who he had suddenly pulled flush against his naked chest covered in an alluring sheen of sweat.

Jaime’s sensuous lips moved as they dropped the serious request, “Let me pay for dinner Bart.”

“Yes.” Bart’s resolve had melted immediately like apparently every ounce of fat from the beautiful body breaking his will-power.

“I mean! No! I-” Bart began to protest when he was overruled by Jaime’s booming voice.

“Sorry carino, you said ‘Yes’! It’s too late to take it back now!” Jaime grinned victoriously as he stepped away from a pouting Bart and slid his shirt back on, concealing his weapon of persuasion.

“But…” Bart looked down at the ground in defeat. He felt kind of sad. He was glad Jaime wanted to pay, but he also wanted to pay. It only felt right, given that Jaime was out of his league. Bart wanted to be able to show his gratefulness through his generosity. 

Jaime’s grin quickly faded seeing the sad expression on Bart’s face. He quickly walked over to Bart and gently caressed his shoulder, “What’s wrong amorcito?”

“I just- I really wanted to pay.” Bart’s shaky shamrock green irises remained fixed on the field, avoiding Jaime’s detection.

“No this is about more than just that. I can tell.” Jaime’s voice was tender and soft in a way that just hugged Bart and made him feel better.

“I-” Bart’s voice broke and Jaime was there to pick up the pieces as he began tearing up.

Jaime wrapped Bart in his arms and gently guided him on to his lap as he lowered the pair onto the grass. Bart was too busy feeling embarrassed from crying to even savor the intimacy of the act.

“You’re out my league Jaime and-” Bart began.

“¡Basta, por favor!” Jaime was instantly upset by the comment, “Don’t ever say such things, please. You are not out of my league.” Jaime’s intense gaze challenged Bart’s disagreeing one. Jaime raised a hand and brushed Bart’s fringe behind his ear, “You’re so sweet and kind. And you’re very cute-”

Bart fought through his blush to cut Jaime off before it got any worse, “Thanks. I- I really like you and I know this might freak you out… But if we get serious, I don’t know how I’m going to tell my family?”

Ah. Jaime understood the waterworks now. He felt just as hopeless and trapped in the same problem. “Oh this is definitely going to get serious.” Jaime leered the remark lovingly in such a way Bart chuckled in surprise having not seen it coming, but was overwhelmed with joy to hear it. “And as for telling your parents- you don’t have to. There’s no rush. We can stay a secret as long as you wish. I know I certainly won’t be telling my parents. And when you do, I’ll be here to support you, every step of the way.” Jaime reached out and grabbed Bart’s hands to squeeze them reassuringly.

Bart looked down in Jaime’s lap and then back up at the marvelous wonder himself, “Thank you.” Bart leaned forward to hug the Latino appreciatively.

Jaime rubbed soothing circles into the sun kissed Caucasian skin on Bart’s back, not that he could see it. But he couldn’t wait for the day he did. Bart hummed happily before stopping to listen to Jaime when he spoke up, “If it wasn’t implied just before, I really like you too.”

Bart continued to chuckle as Jaime kept prattling off more “Really”’s afterwards to sell his point. Bart profusely apologized for falling apart knowing how lame that was for a first date.

“It’s okay Bart. If it will make you feel better, I’ll let you pay. Since you did kind of win that bet fair and square.” Jaime grinned knowing that would cheer Bart up.

Bart chuckled righteously, “Thanks.”

“Well, we still have a bit of time left before the pizza arrives. Should we kick the ball around a little bit more?” Jaime offered the idea desperately hoping it would go a long way towards recapturing the mood they had before Bart’s breakdown.

Bart scrambled to his feet with a smile and helped Jaime back up, “Yeh. Let’s do it.”


	10. Dessert Is Served

The pair mucked about on the field playing friendly games of soccer, sharing in laughs and fun. Jaime was glad they had managed to get back to the sweet spot they had been at earlier in the date. It was just as much his responsibility as it was Bart’s to ensure this date went well. After all, he hoped the pair would get seriously serious, and soon. And the first date is always an event people in relationships looked back on, and Jaime knew he had to make this one special.

“Ooh! The pizza guy is here!” Bart pointed at a cheesy vehicle that had pulled up in the car park.

“I’ll go get it! After all, I’m the fastest out of the two of us.” Bart gushed over himself cheekily making Jaime roll his eyes.

Bart sprinted eagerly over to the car park to meet the delivery man. Bart apologized for the awkward drop off location, paid the fee with a tip, and ran back to the field with two steaming boxes packed with mouth-watering meat-lovers pizza.

“I hope you’re hungry!” Bart grinned as he eyed Jaime’s eager tongue dampen his lips in anticipation of the food.

“Very!” Jaime emphasized as he wrapped an arm around Bart and walked him back to the soccer club.

Jaime held the door open for Bart, and the runner couldn't help but comment, “Are you always this gentleman-ly?”

Jaime knew just how to knock the grin off his face, “Hardly. You might see another side of me later tonight, and trust me... he is bad to the bone.”

Bart fumbled as he almost dropped the pizza boxes, his mind having flooded with explicit imagery, “Oh my god.”

Jaime just smirked and continued following Bart until they strode into Barry’s office.

“Here we go!” Bart exclaimed happily as he set the pizzas down on the table and took a seat after Jaime had.

Jaime’s saliva glands went into overdrive as he flipped open the lid of his pizza box in time with Bart. The aroma was heavenly. The hint of melted mozzarella, mixed in with the whiff of bacon was just electrifying. Bart was also drooling at the pizza’s pepperoni perfume.

“Dig in.” Bart remarked happily as his hands dived into the box, like a man reaching for all the wealth and riches in the world.

Jaime intended to do the same, but first his feet took a dive. Bart gasped as Jaime’s feet unexpectedly tangled up in his own. Bart chuckled at the unexpected greeting and tapped Jaime’s boots with his own to say hello.

Jaime grabbed a piece of pizza and ate it sensuously as he began running the soft side of his soccer boot up Bart’s calf. Bart chuckled and used his other foot to quickly pin the wandering foot back down to the floor. Jaime could feel Bart’s cleats digging into his foot from above, and stifled a groan from the surprising pleasure the pain provided. As Jaime attempted to move his foot, Bart pressed down even harder having anticipated the jailbreak. This time Jaime grunted, but Bart could tell it was moan in disguise. The two smirked at each other as they remained completely silent, letting their feet do all the talking as two sets of shimmering eyes remained locked on one another lustfully.

Using Bart’s strength against him, Jaime pulled his foot out of the boot Bart was pegging down hard enough to leave it there. Bart took a second to catch on as his foot sunk lower into Jaime’s now empty boot. That’s when he felt it and shuddered. A soft sock, relentlessly ran up Bart’s calf laughing at the guard who had failed to stop him. Before tantalizingly sliding up into Bart’s soccer shorts. At this point Bart choked on the mouthful of pizza he was trying to swallow, “I’m not going to be able to eat if you uhh- distract me.” Bart chuckled.

“I warned you. I’m not  _ always  _ a gentleman.” Jaime grinned as he sunk his foot even further into Bart’s good graces.

Bart bit his lip and he had no doubt, he was hotter than the pizza was. His cheeks may as well have been covered in marinara sauce. He had never felt more flustered in his life. Jaime stopped short of hitting a home run and retreated. Bart somehow managed to calm down again.

Jaime smiled innocently causing Bart to shake his head and let out a singular laugh. Bart continued eating, now that Jaime wasn’t forcing his mouth to be required for urgent breathing to remain whole. The pair did however continue to play light foot games under the table while they ate.

Once they had finished eating, they talked for hours and hours. Each of them divulging each and every detail about one another’s lives, not a microscopic trace of boredom in sight. They spoke about everything, from family to friends to dreams. They had already discovered they both wanted the prestigious soccer scholarship in Metropolis, but it came up again.

“I am sure you will get it carino. You are a very talented soccer player. I have never seen anyone with your speed.” Jaime caressed the inner curvature of Bart’s foot with his own as he shared the compliment.

“Maybe? What about you? With all those tricks and techniques! They would pick you over me any day!” Bart gushed with a smile.

The pair argued over who was better and which characteristics were more important.

“Well. I hear they have multiple positions available. I don’t see why we both can’t win one.” Jaime smiled affectionately.

“Agreed.” Bart nodded happily and stood up to throw the pizza boxes in the trash before realizing it would be evidence that would get him caught out by Barry. Jaime realized the predicament they were in when Bart walked back to the table with the boxes.

“We are going to need to take these with us…” Bart pursed his lips knowing how weird that sounded.

Jaime laughed, “I’ll take them home with me and throw them out. My parents are pretty gullible. Unlike Iris, from the sounds of things.” Jaime grinned with intrigue thinking about meeting the woman Bart had regaled him with tales about.

“Yeh she doesn’t know when to  _ stop  _ being a journalist.” Bart rolled his eyes.

“Well… You’re certainly deserving of a front page cover story.” Jaime’s cheesy flirting earned him another eye roll.

It only lasted a moment before Bart was grinning again, “I know it’s dark outside, but would you be up to teaching me the Khaji Kick?”

“Si.” Jaime led the charge as Bart eagerly followed after him forgetting about the pizza boxes.

Jaime jogged out onto the field with the ball, “Okay, I will demonstrate. Watch and learn.”

“First, you want to roll the ball back using your toe. Quickly place your foot behind the ball and flick it up into the air.” Jaime demonstrated the first part of the move knowing Bart could easily do it. “Then, you jump and swap feet. So the foot that was on the ground should come up in the air, and using the base of that foot, you ‘punch’ the ball. Preferably in the direction of the goals.” Jaime chuckled, “The hard part is coordinating it all into one move.”

“God.” Bart rubbed his forehead overwhelmed by intimidation. It would take a lot of skill and perfecting timing to perform the Khaji Kick. Even harder, to do it as gracefully as Jaime could.

“I know you can do it carino.” Jaime reassured Bart as he patted him on the back before taking a step back to let him try.

Bart did as Jaime had instructed, rolled the ball back before flicking it up. Bart barely managed to change feet before pummeling the ball mid-air in the direction of the goals and narrowly making the shot.

“Oh my god!” Bart exclaimed, bringing his hands up to grip the sides of his head, “I did it! Poorly! But I did it!” Bart chuckled victoriously as he turned to look at Jaime for approval.

Jaime clapped slowly whilst he smirked sweetly, “Estoy impresionada!”

“Thanks!” Bart ran and grabbed the ball before returning, “Should I try it again?”

“Nah. There’s one more trick I haven’t taught you. Trust me, it’s way better.” Jaime grinned as he snatched the ball and flicked it over his shoulder carelessly.

The next thing Bart knew Jaime’s lips were on his own. Bart’s eyes were initially wide with surprise having not expected Jaime to have surged forward so quickly into the passionate kiss. His eyelids were quick to close so that he could concentrate on enjoying the moment. The pair only ramped up in passion, their lips were already parted and they were sharing in the taste of one another, in addition to the distant flavors of the pizzas they had eaten.

Bart was on cloud nine-thousand. Their first date had been an overwhelming success, and he had managed to procure a kiss from the devilishly charming Jaime. Nothing could top this feeling. This would go down as the best moment of his life, he was sure of it.

Jaime was drowning in ecstasy. He hoped he didn’t get pulled over for a drug test on his drive home, because the love hormone (oxytocin) was coursing through his veins. He was high on it. He wanted Bart desperately and now he finally had him. Their kiss had lived up to everything Jaime had been dreaming about the night prior.

Melodious moans waltzed in their mouths until there wasn’t enough room for them both. Jaime took the initiative to begin kissing into the soft, sensitive flesh of Bart’s neck.

“Oh god, I love you Jaime!” Bart moaned through a bitten lip, before the lip unfurled in fear.

“Uh! I meant ‘this’! I love ‘this’!” Bart blushed heavily afraid he had pushed the bar too far given it was only a first date, even though they had been talking and hanging out for a while now. This was just their first  _ official  _ date.

Jaime pulled back and laughed. He grinned, having not expected to have heard the words so soon, but he spoke his feelings anyway, “Yo también te amo Bart.”

Bart chuckled incredulously, but relief washed over him until the pleasure returned full force. Jaime dove right back into those lips of his with a renewed passion and a purpose. He was determined to elicit the biggest moan of pleasure yet.

Burying his hands deep into Bart’s hair to stimulate his scalp, Jaime continued working that skillful tongue of his. It didn’t take long to work before he had managed to get Bart to melt and pour his heart out again. The pair continued pashing away until Jaime pulled away for air.

Bart’s brain, which had begun functioning again, realized he had to be strong and cut this off here. Iris and Barry would likely still be waiting for him to return home. He had already stayed out suspiciously late and couldn’t push the bar any further.

“Jaime.” Bart panted, his tone laced with a plea for mercy, “I would love to keep kissing you but I have to go home. You know what Iris is like, I don’t want to get into more trouble.”

“That’s a shame. I was just getting started.” Jaime licked his bottom lip in a show of cruelty.

Bart whimpered, “Please don’t make this any harder.”

“Which part?” Jaime pulled Bart flush against his body and made sure two parts of them were obscenely aware of one another.

Bart could have sworn he was on the verge of blacking out as he let his head fall onto Jaime’s chest. Bart’s hands roamed Jaime’s body in jagged movements as his brain collapsed, but not enough to beg, “Please Jaime help me. I’m not strong enough to resist you.”

Jaime inhaled sharply as he enjoyed Bart’s hands continue to roam him knowing Bart was powerless to stop himself. He needed Jaime to step up for him. Jaime after all felt a duty of care over Bart, so he summoned up the strength to stop him. After a disappointed sigh, Jaime stepped away and spun Bart around to marching him back to the soccer club. They did still have to get those pizza boxes after all.

“Thank you Jaime.” Bart whispered in the darkness of night. Thankfully the lighting had been just good enough for Jaime to appreciate all of Bart’s fine features during the kiss, and vice versa. And despite the alluring and intoxicating feeling that exploring one another’s body in the pitch black had, Jaime wanted to do right by Bart.

The pair grabbed the boxes and locked up the building before heading back to their cars. Jaime placed the pizza boxes in his back seat and leaned up against Bart on his own car before kissing his neck again. Between kisses, Jaime spoke, “Would you- like to- be my- boyfriend?”

Jaime looked up whilst multitasking with his lips, golden flecks shimmering in his warm brown irises with hope and desire. Bart grinned, “You’re lucky I can still comprehend that question.”

“I figured if I was kissing you while I ask, I would guarantee myself a yes?” Jaime leered.

“I would have said yes either way!” Bart shook his head like Jaime was the biggest fool on the planet.

Jaime dove back in wholeheartedly for one last celebratory kiss, parting by playfully capturing Bart’s lower lip in his teeth, before letting it spring back after a tonic tug. Jaime growled in the back of his throat to suggest there was more where that came from. He wanted to leave Bart wanting more. And it was all Bart could do to not jump him on the spot. Bart not only wanted more, he wanted everything Jaime could give.

“Are you going to be alright to drive home mi novio?” Jaime leered.

“Probably not.” Bart winced allowing himself to imagine his parent’s anger when he got home even later.

“You could always come home with me?” Jaime offered part seriously, part jokingly. If Bart wasn’t capable of driving himself home, it was only the polite thing to do?

“Jaime stop talking! Please! If I don’t get home soon, I’m a dead man!” Bart was glad Jaime was leaning against him because his knees had given way and he would have collapsed without the support.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll stop.” Jaime kissed Bart on the cheek and backed away with a smile, “So when can I see you again?”

Bart blinked, “Hopefully soon. Really soon. I’ll message you when the coast is clear.”

“I look forward to it.” Jaime winked and watched as Bart walked quickly to his car hopping in before he could change his mind. Bart pretended once the seat-belt was on, that it would never come off, to stop him from getting out of the car to pursue Jaime’s offer. Jaime waved at Bart from outside and Bart barely managed to lift a hand to wave back. How was he going to make it home all in one piece?

Jaime leaned backwards into his drivers seat and let out the largest sigh of contentment ever. The evening had been perfect. He had loved every second of it, just like he loved Bart. He was ecstatic, purely happy. He was dating Bart Allen. The very thing he had wanted for a while now. He would have to remember to thank Artemis again. That lovely woman had made his dreams a reality.

Bart drove home, sparing a similar, singular appreciative thought for Artemis in the full blown hurricane that was Jaime-related thoughts whirling around in his entire mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the new updates! I know I did XD (the last two chapters in particular are my faves for this fic... just sayin')...


	11. Trouble Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry the update took so long! I haven't forgotten... I've just been busy! #apologychapter

Bart sped home, taking care to slow down at speed cameras to avoid getting a fine. That being the one thing that would make his parents even more upset. He wished he could savor in the perfect evening he had just been lucky enough to have, but he knew that would be very unlikely.

A nervous knuckle brushed against the grain of the wood representing the front door. He turned the key and pushed in. Just as he had suspected. Both Barry and Iris had stayed up waiting for him and were sitting ominously in the arm chairs facing him. The lamp further illuminated the suspicious light in which both of their minds were bathed in.

“Why have you been gone so long?” Iris the former reporter, now detective, jumped straight to the point.

“I just lost track of time.” Bart tried his best to convey a shrugging off tone with his answer.

“Mhm. So you’re telling me there’s nothing I should know about?” Iris folded her arms and entered a stare down with Bart.

Bart swallowed second guessing himself. Had she managed to find a clue? Or was she just being her generic, suspicious self. He had to take the chance.

“No? Don’t you believe me or something? I went to practice at the club?” Squeezing a twinge of offense into his tone, he folded his arms, mirroring his interrogator.

“Okay…” Iris now gave up the stare down and looked over at Barry to see if he was buying Bart’s story.

“Well… He was clearly at the club, honey. Look.” Barry pointed with a grin at the trail of dirt his boots had left behind.

Bart clenched his teeth and inhaled sharply knowing a lecture was about to hit him over the head. He was right. Iris launched into a stern lecture about tracking mud through the house and how if Bart kept doing it, she would make him clean the floors.

Bart was glad though. Even though he copped it for having soiled the floorboards, it was clear Iris now believed his story. His forgetfulness was apparently a blessing in disguise. He knew, there was no way Iris would ever suspect Bart would have gone on a date at his soccer club. He was in the clear,  _ for now _ . He knew it was only a matter of time before Jaime and him would want to go see movies and go to dinner, not to mention have sleepovers. And those were going to be much more difficult, if not impossible, to keep from Iris and Barry. The only way he could bridge this gap was if he utilized Artemis’ services. Good thing she was expecting a phone call from him the very next morning for an update.

A not-tired head hit the pillow that night. He was still reeling in the magical night he and Jaime had shared. He wished Jaime was still with him. In his bed. Bart sat up and walked around - initially shaking his hands to loosen up; him knowing full well he would never fall asleep with those thoughts clouded over him like his own personal sky. Distraction by any means is what he needed. After watching some soccer trick videos on Youtube, Bart eventually fell asleep.

Bart woke up in the sunshine on his bed wearing a cheesy grin. He was  _ still  _ thinking about Jaime. A quick glance at the alarm clock and Bart had mentally organised his day. He had decided to get the Artemis chore out of the way first. What a relief he had the day off due to a pupil free day at the university. He still had to be careful though. Iris had a tendency to drop in unexpectedly to grab resources from her personal archives for interviews. Sometimes when she couldn’t concentrate at work, their house became her temple. Bart hated those days because he wasn’t allowed to make a sound and risk distracting her.

Bart crossed his fingers and prayed for some alone time in the Allen household as the phone dialed.

“Bart! How did it go?” Artemis’ enthusiastic question was splashed in Bart's face like a bucket of water. It was clear she didn’t care about the formalites, she just wanted the juicy news.

Bart chuckled incredulously before toying with her, “Hello, how are you Artemis?”

“Skip the crap! Just tell me how the date went!” Artemis’ shrill conjured an image of an irritated Iris. That was enough to make Bart fold.

“It was good.” Bart grinned knowing that the adjective he had chosen hardly captured his true feelings on the overwhelmingly wonderful date.

“Only good?” Artemis leered.

“It was great.” Bart laughed, “What do you want me to say? This is so weird!”

“No it’s not!” Artemis defended passionately, “I support you guys. I want to see this happen!”

“That’s… sweet?” Bart still felt incredibly unnerved by sharing the intimate details about his life with his aunty of all people.

“Did you two kiss?” The archer/ shooter never missed an opportunity to be blunt when she wanted to be.

Bart choked, “Uhh- How is that relevant?”

The next thing Bart knew, he had to pull the phone away from his ear to save his ear drums from rupturing. Artemis had let out a victorious cheer on her end of the line. A very loud cheer.

“That means yes!” The woman sighed happily, “I knew you two would make a good couple!”

Bart blushed as he brushed his fringe aside, drowning in the reminiscent rush that was Jaime.

“So… When do you get to see Jaime next?” Bart could hear the smugness in her voice at the way she effortlessly used his name as if she were a part of their secret club.

“Well we have a soccer game this Saturday, so end of the week. Speaking of, I was hoping you could help me pull one over on Barry and Iris so I could see Jaime again?” Bart’s eyes remained optimistic as he waited for an answer.

“They wont suspect a thing.” Artemis chuckled mischievously on her end of the line, “Just let me know when the date is and I will tell Iris I am borrowing you to do some house chores or something.”

“Thanks Artemis, you’re the best!” Bart beamed at the thought of getting to see Jaime again before their soccer game on the upcoming weekend. Sure it wasn’t far away, but he missed Jaime already.

“And don’t you forget it!” Artemis waved a finger despite Bart not being able to see it, but she knew he could envision that action with her statement.

“I won’t.” Bart chuckled and promptly ended the call to get onto Jaime.

Back in El Paso University, Jaime was flicking his pen against his open palm in time with his heartbeat. He was thinking about Bart, unsurprisingly.

“Dude, have you paid attention to a single word the professor has said?” Virgil leaned over to whisper the question to avoid drawing anymore attention to themselves than Jaime’s drum solo already was.

“Nope.” Jaime popped the answer succinctly.

“But it’s 9.05am? We are five minutes into the first lecture of the day! You can’t be bored already! What’s going on?” The soccer teammate and University study partner of Jaime’s was beginning to get concerned by Jaime’s dangerous lack of attention.

“I’m in love.” Jaime smiled dopily as he exhaled hopelessly. Flashes of him flirting with Bart flickered across his mind. Particularly the moments that were more than innocent. Jaime couldn’t decide what his favorite memory was. The kiss had been mind blowing but every time he remembered Bart’s head collapsing on his chest as if he was all in - when they had been pressed passionately against one another from head to toe - Jaime couldn’t think straight.

“Gross…” Virgil leaned away with an apologetic grin implying he had heard enough.

Jaime barely managed to laugh at an appropriate and quiet level.

“Just because you’ve found love like everyone else around me, doesn’t mean I want to hear about it.” Virgil folded his arms and began rocking back and forth on his chair feeling uncomfortable with his love life.

“Got it. Say no more. You’ll hear no lovey dovey stuff from me.” Jaime held his hands up innocently.

“Good.” Virgil seemed to relax and sat back down on his chair properly.

Suddenly, Jaime’s phone began vibrating on the stack of papers he had neglected to read for the lecture. Jaime took a peep at the caller ID fully expecting it to be a spam call. His eyes lit up with delight when he saw Bart’s name, he immediately answered, all sense having gone out the window.

“Hola, mi amor.” Jaime poured the sultry greeting into the phone through his funneled lips, accidentally spilling some of it on Virgil; who immediately had an allergic reaction. The African American swatted at the Latino’s shoulder indignantly begging him to leave.

Jaime got the message and hastily hurried out of his class leaving behind a twitching Virgil.

Bart took the minute while Jaime relocated to recompose himself from the honey-sweet greeting.

“Hi babe…” Bart bit his lip grinning trying out the pet name out for the first time. Even Jaime’s eyes widened in surprise when hearing him drop it so confidently, but he was ecstatic to hear it. He would even go as far to say turned on it by it.

“Is now a good time?” Bart sounded so thoughtful and caring, that Jaime wanted to kiss him until he was as blue in the face as his soccer guernsey.

“I’ll always make time for  _ you  _ carino.” Jaime leered.

Bart chuckled, “Wait a second… You’re at university! I forgot, you don’t have the day off like I do today! I’ll call you back later.”

“No wait! Bart! Don’t hang up!” Jaime said in quick succession, “Por favor?”

Bart melted at the desperation in his tone and sighed in defeat, “Okay, well I’ll try to be quick. I was just wondering whether you’d be free for a date later this week? I know we will see other Saturday but-”

Jaime cut in suavely, “Say no more amorcito. I think Saturday is too far away too.” Jaime had read Bart’s mind. “How about Wednesday night?” Jaime chose the middle of the week to spread out his quality time with Bart to make it last. He didn’t want to burn through it all too quickly knowing he had limited access to his boyfriend.

“Perfect! I need to let Artemis know a time and a place. She’s going to cover for me. What should we do?” Bart was smiling already in anticipation.

“Hmm…” Jaime mused. “Back seat of my car? Late at night?” Jaime bit the side of his fist to calm down despite the fact he was grinning. The grin only grew hearing a ceramic dish shatter on Bart’s end of the line.

“Uhh… Can you give me a second.” A flustered sounding Bart stared down in sorrow at his breakfast hugging the ground. What a waste of food. Thanks a lot Jaime.

Jaime shook his head and laughed, “Take all the time you need. I can go all night.”

“Babe, stop it…” Bart whined knowing he was at risk of dropping something else the more he thought about the pair sleeping together.

“Okay.” Jaime groaned in disappointment.

“So…? Date night, what should we do?” Bart put the question to his aroused boyfriend again.

“How about a really long movie  _ and  _ dinner?” Jaime grinned knowing how transparent he was being. Was it so wrong to try and steal Bart for as long as possible?

“That sounds crash to me!” Bart almost trembled in anticipation of the potential fun they could have in the dimly lit cinema.

“You’re amazing.” Jaime complimented his boyfriend out of the blue, wearing a grin.

“You’re not bad yourself.” Bart smirked.

“Not bad huh? I really haven’t sold you on the fact that I  _ am  _ a bad boy?” Jaime took Bart’s remark and spun the context in an entirely new direction to foreshadow his agenda. “Well I guess I am going to have to up my game then huh?”

Bart swallowed nervously. He could tell Jaime had just taken on the challenge that had never even been presented to him in the first place. Was it his mission to make Bart melt, because he was getting closer and closer to succeeding? Just call him Butter-olomew Allen.

“Jaime.” Bart let out a singular laugh, “You’ve got nothing to prove. I know you’re a badass. You don’t need to try and seduce me?” Bart’s voice wavered like the puddle he always became when Jaime and x-rated activities were mixed in his mind. It was like a shaken, stirred then splashed martini in his mind’s eye.

“Oh but I do.” Jaime’s words soared from Bart’s ears down South. And just like that, Bart gulped.

“I have to go and study carino. Talk to you later.” Jaime hung up as soon as Bart had said goodbye.

Bart was quick to call Artemis back and iron out the details of their lie regarding Wednesday night. This time, Artemis had no intention of letting Bart go so easily. Things got deep really fast. Soon before Bart knew it, they had spoken for two and half hours about how Bart felt trapped and how he couldn’t talk to his parents about Jaime. It was admittedly nice to discuss it all with someone. This part he didn’t actually mind sharing with Artemis since it was more about him than his relationship with Jaime.

“So when do you want me to call Iris and let her know you’re coming here Wednesday night?” Artemis was busy curling her long, golden locks around her finger as she spoke.

The doorbell rang. Bart cussed. It was Iris coming back for god knows what reason, he knew he couldn’t be heard talking about their plan, “Speak of the devil. Iris is home, I have to go. I’ll tell her myself now I guess. Bye!”

Bart hung up and slid the phone into his pocket and opened the door to let the reporter in to ruin his day.

“Hola Bart.” Jaime stood confidently with his arms crossed, smirking from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A HUGE SAP... I KNOW. THAT CLIFFHANGER... I KNOW... LEAVE NICE COMMENTS PLEASE IF YOU WANT TO PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE...


	12. Hot Damn

Bart’s eyes nearly fell out of his head, “Babe! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you had to study?” Bart reached forward to claim his million dollar prize and yanked him through the front door before anybody saw him brazenly standing there and stole him.

“Yeh… Study,  _ you _ .” Jaime walked in confidently in his denim jacket looking around in wonder at the house he had never been in before, “Nice place.” Jaime complimented genuinely.

“Thanks!” Bart beamed before changing the subject, “Are you sure ditching is a good idea?” Bart chuckled incredulously at his boyfriend’s nerves.

“It’s one of those subjects where you could pass without attending a single class.” Jaime rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He was still looking around, not that Bart minded the back view.

Bart scratched his forehead and laughed, “Copy that.” He knew exactly what Jaime meant.

“So, where was I?” Jaime spun around slowly to face his boyfriend now, “Oh. That’s right, studying you…” Jaime leaned down and began pressing kisses into Bart’s neck before ironically doing just that, studying him. The taller of the two listened intently to Bart’s reactions to gauge where his sweet spots were as he mapped out the shorter man’s neck.

Bart’s breath hitched in his chest as he realized his hands were already wandering over Jaime’s hunky soccer body without his permission, “My god. You really are a bad boy huh?”

“Now you’re getting it.” Jaime pulled back and bit his lip like the biggest tease in the world as he pulled Bart dangerously close.

Bart whined, “Jaime, I want to. But we really shouldn’t. Iris could come home at any moment.”

Jaime smirked and took a step back, “Sure.” Jaime’s smile went from sultry to innocent in a second flat. “Whatever you say carino.” Jaime reached out and linked his hand with Bart’s, “I just want to spend some more time with you.”

Bart’s eyes creased at the corners, “Me too. Come on…” Bart nodded in the general direction of his bedroom, “We can chill in my room.”

“Ooh! I’ve never seen your bedroom before.” Jaime was quite curious to see what his boyfriend’s bedroom looked like.

“It’s nothing special.” Bart chuckled as he pushed open the door standing between Jaime’s imagination and reality.

Jaime walked in and beamed as he spun around surveying it all, “¡Me gusta!” 

There were a lot of soccer novelty items all over the room. There were soccer balls scattered with scribbled signatures from the likes of all kinds of well known celebrities from the sporting world. There was a parade of posters lined up on the wall of all of Bart’s favorite players. There was just soccer memorabilia everywhere. Jaime saw merchandise scarves, socks, wigs and glasses for the national soccer teams Bart rooted for. It was quite the collection. Very colorful too. Jaime made another observation in that moment.

“You have a lot of favorite players huh?” Jaime leered with his arms folded.

“What do you mean?” Bart sat down on his bed intently watching Jaime’s face to decipher what he was implying. There was something he knew that he wasn’t sharing, not yet anyway.

“You have a  _ lot  _ of posters amorcito.” Jaime chuckled as he began pointing at them one at a time. He was waiting for the soccer ball to drop, but it didn't happen, so he gave up.

“Well it’s not because they are my favorite players, they’re just… nice to look at.” Bart blushed a little as he admitted the real reason he hung the posters all over his room.

“Interesting… So why are all of them Hispanic?” Jaime folded his arms and settled into his victory stance as he dropped the news on Bart.

“They’re not all Hispanic!” Bart stood up laughing like Jaime was crazy before scanning the room to find an example of a poster where he could find a soccer player that was Caucasian. But he couldn’t find one.  _ Oh _ .

“Seems like someone has a type…” The Latino took Bart’s recently occupied place on the bed and spread himself out so that he felt comfortable, charming and confident.

Bart pursed his lips with embarrassment and began to blush as he looked around, “I’ve never noticed that… until now.” Upon turning, Bart noted Jaime’s position on his bed. That really wasn’t helping either.

“How your parents haven’t caught onto you yet is beyond me.” Jaime chuckled incredulously.

“Maybe I should take them all down.” Bart placed his hands on his lips and stared at them all, determined to distract himself from Jaime.

“I don’t mind that idea.” Jaime sat up attentively on Bart’s bed smirking.

“What’s the matter babe? Jealous of the posters?” Bart leered the line leaning his head forward.

“Of course not.” Jaime stared down his boyfriend sternly but remained calm and collected in his tone.

“Well… I guess they can stay then?” Checkmate Bart.

Like a light switch, Bart realized he hadn’t actually offered a drink to Jaime yet, “Oh! Can I get you a drink?” Bart began walking over to the door in anticipation of a ‘yes’.

“Water, por favor.” Jaime responded promptly with a grateful smile.

“Sure, I’ll be back in a minute.” Bart hurried off to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend was in his house. Especially when it was a danger zone for the both of them to be discovered. But he couldn’t be mad, he was craving Jaime’s company as much as he seemed to be needing his in return.

“Here you go!” Bart charged back into his bedroom head down before looking up, “One water.” Bart handed the glass over to Jaime.

“Gracias.” Jaime took the glass in his hand and took a sip before spilling it all over his shirt.

“Oops! I’m  _ so _ clumsy. I’m just going to take this off.” Jaime didn’t give Bart time to plead for mercy before he ripped the tight black t-shirt off his upper half. Both Bart and the shirt were satisfied with its newly found freedom.

Bart swallowed and knew this was a chance he had to take, Iris be damned. His door did have a lock, not that that would hold her off very long if she was aware someone else was in the room, or caught wind of any suspicious activity.

All his inhibitions vanished and Bart was soon showing Jaime how fast he could move off the field too. Bart had somehow managed to kiss Jaime and remove his own shirt in all under a second. As the pair made out, Jaime lifted his hand off of Bart’s back and flipped a middle finger at the Latino soccer star in the largest - and therefore most prominent - poster hanging above Bart’s bedhead.

Bart suddenly whispered into Jaime’s ear, “I saw that.” Jaime then felt those same lips kissing him again with a victorious grin.

“Okay fine. Maybe I  _ don’t  _ like the posters.” Jaime made the admission as Bart continued kissing away.

“Then they’re gone. Any other requests?” Bart got the question out between separate kisses on Jaime’s naked chest.

Once his eyes had rolled back into the forward position he responded seductively, “Just one.”

Bart had just straddled Jaime and slipped his hands into the belt loops when he heard the garage door open.

“Shit! Iris is home!” Bart hissed, eyes wide with alarm like a snake in the presence of a hawk.

“Dios mio! So close but yet  _ so far _ .” Jaime groaned, throwing his head back into the duvet.

“Babe! Get dressed! You need to hide! I- I need to get you out of here!” Bart panicked as he struggled to pull his own shirt over his head like he had never done it before. The door may have been locked for now, but he didn’t know how long he had.

“Si.” Jaime was so very clearly disappointed and he wasn’t the only one.

Jaime dragged his feet sadly as he put his shirt back on and followed Bart’s instructions.

“There’s not enough time to get to the front door. Uhh- Just... hide in my closet!” Bart shrieked and ushered Jaime into the said closet with the back of his hands.

“You do realize how ironic this is carino?” Jaime chuckled as he was cornered against his will.

Bart shut Jaime up by kissing him all the way backwards into his closet before shutting the doors on Jaime’s who attempted to chase after him. Jaime knew it was coming, but it was worth a shot. Bart tore down to the front door nearly slipping over and breaking a leg in the process. He squeezed the life out of the door handle and opened it to greet the early, unwelcome intruder.

“Barry!?” Bart gawked through squinted eyes upon opening the door, “What are you doing home?” Bart was sure one of his eyelids was twitching in shock.

“I forgot some of my lab results, I’ll be heading back to work just after I’ve had some lunch here. Trust me…” Barry chuckled as he pointed at his suitcase, “Anything is better than Iris’ tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches.”

Bart cast a glance at the wall unsure of what possible ways he could hurry his grandfather back to the office. He still couldn’t believe it was Barry and not Iris who had come home unexpectedly. This day was full of surprises. What the hell was in the air today? First Jaime, then Barry.

“Don’t tell her I said that.” Barry grinned guiltily as he ruffled Bart’s hair and charged past him.

“Right.” Bart was clearly distracted, he turned moments later and cut off the older man without thinking it over first.

“Everything alright? You seem… red in the face?” Barry squinted and leaned in as he focused on Bart’s flushed face.

“Yeh! I’m just feeling kind of sick.” Bart coughed. Once he realized he could use the idea to his advantage, he coughed boisterously near Barry. It hurt his throat like all hell, but it paid off.

“On second thought…” Barry covered his mouth with a hand, “Maybe I will go back to the office. You need to get some rest. Take it easy Bart.”

“Seeya later!” Bart called with a little too much enthusiasm and relief as Barry headed out the front door with the papers he had forgotten in the morning.

“Thank god!” Bart leaned against the front door with the weight of the world, hoping it would remain closed for the remainder of the day.

Bart ran back to his room to let Jaime know the coast was clear. He gasped upon re-entering his room to find his walls were bare. There wasn’t a poster in sight. Bart inhaled deeply and laughed heartily.

“Alright Jaime, out you come.” Bart folded his arms disapprovingly, which clashed with his grin.

“It wasn’t me. The wind blew them away.” Jaime grinned as he made the cheesy joke.

“Yeh yeh.” Bart dismissed the joke, “Look… Barry’s gone. So I think now would be a good time for you to make your escape.”

Jaime sighed, he knew he couldn’t recapture the mood and that Bart was right absolutely right. It was dangerous to risk them getting caught. He wanted their first time to be stress free, so he knew they had to wait. Besides, rushing it wouldn’t be as fun anyway.

“Sure thing mi amor.” Jaime smiled warmly and gave Bart a hug and a kiss before he walked towards the door. Once he had reached the frame, he stopped when he suddenly heard his name.

“Wait…” Bart reached out from across the room as he changed his mind to a degree. He couldn’t help but feel bad for sending Jaime packing. His boyfriend had driven all the way down from El Paso to be with him and blown off his studies. That was a really sweet gesture that could not go unrewarded.

Jaime turned around with loving eyes, completely innocent in nature, a hopeful smile on his face. Bart knew he was making the right choice, “You can stay if you want, but you have to be gone before 5pm and we can’t go beyond kissing. That was so stressful I don’t think my heart can take that again.”

Jaime chuckled and jogged back over to wrap Bart in a hug and scatter him in grateful kisses. He then held up a hand, “I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Bart chuckled.

“Then prepare to be proved wrong.” Jaime grinned.

The two jumped on Bart’s bed and got comfortable after having decided to watch soccer fail videos on Youtube on Jaime’s phone. The pair shared laughter till the point where they were both crying from their sides dying on the inside. Thank goodness they could kiss it better, for one another.

After the videos got boring, the pair moved on to movies on Netflix. The two bonded over the course of the day watching romantic and comedy films. They played games with the popcorn and ended up spilling a great deal of it on Bart’s quilt. But Bart didn’t care. The day had been magical in it’s own right, and if he could live with Jaime on that day on repeat, he’d be happy.

Jaime kept to his word and got ready to leave with plenty of time to make his exit unseen.

“I’ll see you this Wednesday for date night?” Jaime double checked as he held Bart in his arms.

“You sure will.” Bart winked.

Jaime felt like Bart was stealing his thunder but he was in such a good mood after their day of bonding he let it go. He changed his mind in the time it took for lightning to strike his irises. A flare of light shot through the sienna circles as he grabbed Bart by the loose front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate goodbye kiss. It was almost like something out of a movie. It was hot. Bart was the mess he was supposed to be according to Jaime.

Bart licked his lips trying to remember what two plus two was, “I’ll see me Wednesday- I mean you, Wednesday.”

“Thank Artemis for me again amorcito.” Jaime pointed a finger at his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah.” Bart nodded as he looked at Jaime’s lips wanting more.

“I better go now mi amor. See you Wednesday.” Jaime waved a hand before slipping out the door.

Bart exhaled and swallowed as he wondered what surprises Wednesday might hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeh... There you go lol.


	13. Out And About

Wednesday couldn’t have arrived fast enough. Bart’s studies had been tearing him to shreds and he felt like a new assessment item cropped up with each day and it was sending his stress levels sky high. He had been messaging Jaime as much as he could to help stay calm, but the truth was he was out of his mind.

Iris poked her head through the crack in Bart’s door, “Artemis is going to be here to pick you up shortly.”

“Uhh… Thanks.” Bart answered the woman without looking up from his laptop. He hadn’t forgotten about his date, but he was running tight on deadlines and was trying to use every single second he possibly could.

“Are you sure you should be helping out Iris with these  _ chores _ ? You seem pretty… stressed. I can tell her that you’re not up to it if you want?”

Only now did Bart look up at her. He answered a little too passionately at first stunning them both, “No!” Bart swallowed and calmed down. “I mean... thanks Iris. But I’ll be fine. In fact, helping Artemis will be exactly the break I need from-” he gestured with disgust at the essay up on his laptop- “this…”

Iris chuckled, “Alright. Just remember Bart. You can do this. You’ve always been able to do whatever you set your mind to.” The redhead reporter smiled warmly.

_ Does that I mean I can do Jaime?  _ Bart quickly fanned the thought away before replying.

“Thanks Iris.” Bart returned the smile before abruptly standing up, “I better get ready!”

The woman ducked out quietly leaving Bart to get ready. Bart knew he couldn’t go overboard with the clothing given he was supposed to be doing an assortment of house chores. Going out in his best clothing would warrant immediate suspicion and he couldn’t risk getting himself or Artemis caught out in a lie. That would be devastating. He would just have to hope Jaime didn’t mind the lack of effort on his part in the clothing department.

Heading out the front door upon hearing the honk, Bart walked down the driveway with Iris. Bart knew why Iris was escorting him to the car, she wanted to say hello to Artemis and bore him to death by subjecting him to women’s chatter.

“Hi Artemis!” Bart greeted her cheerily as he hopped in the car. As Bart put his seatbelt on, Artemis winded down the window to greet Iris.

Bart folded his arms in his baggy black jumper and began adjusting his navy skinny jeans as he waited for the conversation to end. Luckily, Artemis gave Iris the brush off relatively quickly as she played for Team Bart, and didn’t want him to be late for his date.

“Sorry Iris, but I better get going. I can’t trust Wally to be home alone for too long, otherwise the pantry is empty when I come back.”

Iris chuckled with wide eyes, “Tell me about it. With this little fatty here.” Iris pointed at Bart with a grin.

Of course, Bart was the furthest thing from fat. He was well in his healthy BMI range. He even had slightly toned abs! He wasn’t going to indulge her, other than by poking his tongue out.

The two parties exchanged goodbyes, and Bart and Iris waved to one another as the woman with her hands too busy on the steering wheel reversed the SUV out on to the street. Bart was relieved once they were off and running down the street and out of sight.

“So… Are you excited for your date tonight?” Artemis grinned.

“Doi!”

“If I remember correctly, you said you were going out to dinner and a movie right?”

“Mhm.” Bart nodded. “Truth be told… I really need this date night. Uni’s been kicking my ass!” His tone conveyed just how much he meant it.

Artemis quickly checked her dashboard to make sure she wasn’t speeding before responding appropriately. The pair continued to talk about Bart’s study life for the remainder of the drive. Traffic had actually been pretty nasty considering, so Bart wasn’t complaining at all over the fact that Artemis had to be the one to worry about driving in the thick of it. He just had to relax.

“Here we are.” Artemis yanked up on the handbrake and put the car into park. The pair looked ahead of them at the bustling nightlife at the gigantic mall. The mall was the perfect place as it had plenty of restaurants scattered throughout it and it also had a cinema. The colors were almost overwhelming, thanks to all of the nighttime signage glowing away in the dark.

“Thank you again so much for driving me and for covering for me too. Oh and Jaime said to thank you too.” Bart’s emerald eyes shined with gratitude, the likes of which she had never seen. Bart leaned over to hug her as best he could given they were still both seated.

“You’re welcome.” Artemis pointed at Bart momentarily. “Enjoy yourself! Message me when you’re ready to be picked up.” Suddenly, her tone veered down leer lane, “And say hello to Jaime for me.” She grinned as she watched Bart roll his eyes as he got out the car.

Bart gave a quick wave and jogged across the pedestrian crossing nearby. He spotted Jaime waiting out the front of the mall. Bart jogged over quickly to him, unaware Artemis was still watching.

“Babe!” Bart greeted in surprise, before wrapping Jaime in a tight hug. “I told you to wait inside where it’s warm!”

“I know…” Jaime answered softly before leering, “but this way I get to see you sooner.”

Bart grinned and shook his head, “You always know just what to say don’t you.”

Jaime looked up and noticed Artemis was still watching the pair, practically swooning from having watched them hug. He quickly raised a hand and waved at her whilst beaming, finding the entire dynamic thoroughly entertaining. She beamed and waved back. Bart only caught on to what Jaime was doing a few seconds later and gasped.

“Oh god! Jaime, don’t encourage her!” Bart whined with embarrassment.

“It’s the least I could do carino, she did bring you here for me. I would have done it myself but obviously…” Jaime pulled Bart into a hug, begging for his forgiveness, even though he wasn’t actually mad. Bart smiled as he nuzzled into Jaime’s warm hug before remembering Artemis was still watching.

“Okay, that’s enough of that!” Bart suddenly walked behind Jaime and began gently shoving him towards the mall entrance. Jaime chuckled and kept waving to Artemis until he was no longer able to. Artemis appeared to be cackling from where Jaime was standing.

Only now did Artemis start the car up and drive off to go back home. She knew she could have killed the time at the mall, despite Bart being heavily set against the idea, but she wasn’t in the shopping mood. She was just content to go home and drive the short distance back.

Bart and Jaime walked close to one another’s sides. They were almost holding hands. But they both knew, for Bart in particular, it wasn’t safe to hold hands given they could easily bump into someone that knew him and his family. It was less likely for Jaime, but still in the realm of possibilities. Neither of them were ready for their families to find out yet.

“So where are we going for dinner?” Bart looked up at his boyfriend.

“How does Italian sound? We could get pizza or pasta?” Jaime smiled back at Bart.

“Ooh! I am actually in the mood for pizza.” Bart trotted out the sentence with great delight.

“So am I!” The less hungry of the pair concurred.

“Great! Pizza it is then!” Bart beamed as he and Jaime veered a sharp right shortly after into the nice, little Italian restaurant in the mall.

The pair were seated in a booth at the back of the store behind the wall which put them entirely out of sight. The shop was shaped like an ‘L’. And they were on the end of it. They had a nice view out of the window across all of the nightlife. Not that they were all that interested in watching other couples that were lucky enough to hold hands in public go for romantic walks at night, when they could be gazing adoringly at one another.

Bart and Jaime scooched up in the corner really close to one another and held hands under the table. The waiter came up to them straight away and they ordered a homemade meatlovers pizza. As soon as the waiter had hurried off with their order, despite it being a slow night, Bart was quick to comment, “Meatlovers…” He chuckled before sighing happily. “That reminds me of our first date at my soccer club.”

“That was my favorite date.” Jaime leered. Bart knew why, because it was his favorite date of theirs and for the exact same reasons.

“Mine too.” Bart grinned knowingly.

Jaime quickly dived in for a peck on Bart’s lips figuring he could get away with it. Bart sizzled in a blush after that. Jaime thought it was adorable, but he knew he shouldn’t risk it again before the waiter returned or any unexpected patrons came around the corner.

“So amor, I know you’ve been a bit stressed lately… Which is why I got you this.” Jaime pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it over to a, hanging on the edge of surprise, Bart.

“What’s this?” Bart beamed as he accepted the slip of paper and began reading it aloud. “Voucher for a free massage from your boyfriend.” Bart slowly broke out into a laugh and leaned back whilst covering his mouth with his hand to try and quieten his amusement. Jaime grinned and chuckled softly feeling a strong urge to join in the laughter.

Bart’s cheeks were rosy from all the laughing, but when he settled down he could only grin, “Thanks babe. I’ll have to cash this in soon.”

Jaime wiggled his eyebrows, “Did you read the fine print?”

Bart snickered, “No”?” He quickly squinted trying to locate the fineprint before turning the slip over to discover the writing on the back. It read, ‘Sex is optional.’

The next thing Bart knew his eyes had widened to the size of the pizza being placed down on their table. He quickly shoved the slip of paper in his pocket and looked up to thank the waiter.

“Th- th- thanks.” Bart stammered through the intense blush burning away on his cheeks. There must have been steam rising off his cheeks and the pizza. And Jaime was chuckling in the background somewhere. Bart could just hear it over the sound of his own heartbeat.

The waiter blinked, “Sir, are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah.” Bart swallowed thickly and pulled at his collar, “I’m just a little… hot.”

“We can put the air conditioner on if you like?” The man offered genuinely.

“No, no! That’s alright.” Bart scratched his forehead as the man walked away.

“Dinner is here. Dig in.” Jaime leered.

“Right.” The sex offer had certainly come out of left field. Bart knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate all night long. The likelihood Bart would process more than five minutes of the movie was extremely low. Bart slowly picked up a piece of the pizza and looked over at Jaime. That’s when he stopped, leaving his pizza suspended on a sharp angle from his grasp, to watch as Jaime seductively lowered the tip of his slice of pizza into his mouth. People weren’t supposed to make a sport out of eating pizza sexily. That just wasn’t a thing, and here Jaime was winning a gold in the Olympics. Bart stared on as the entire topping for his slice of pizza collectively began sliding off the slipper, sauce surface before clumping in a heap on the plate.

“Oh no! My topping.” Bart glanced back at Jaime who chuckled mischievously.

Jaime could think of a response that would make Bart choke on air, but kept it to himself since he was so merciful. Bart picked up the pizza’s duvet and messily spread it back over the bread bed. His now greasy fingers guided the pizza into his mouth much more carefully this time.

“You like it?” Jaime grinned and leaned forward to view his boyfriend’s face.

“Mhm. It’s very tasty.” Bart chuckled distractedly. Truth was, he wanted to get back at Jaime for his part thoughtful, part cruel gift from before. Leave it to Jaime to taint a nice deed with something dirty. Not that Bart minded. He had already indicated to Jaime he wanted to go all the way with him. The only issue was the where and when. Bart wanted their first time to be special. It just went to show he wasn’t the only one who was super duper keen to score.

“I thought you’d like it.” The all-knowing Jaime grinned and continued to eat.

When they had finished the pizza, they paid and Jaime - who was in a very good mood - left a generous tip. The two headed over to the cinema to see the comedy Jaime had picked knowing Bart was in dire need of a laugh given all his uni stress.

Thankfully, purchasing the tickets and snacks had been a quick process; and before they knew it, they were in their seats. The lights were still on and people were piling into the theater. Of course they sat at the back to avoid being spotted for a compulsory cinema make-out in the dark.

“So carino…” Jaime reached over and linked their hands under the arm chair, “I hope you don’t mind me having picked the movie? I wanted a comedy since you’ve been so stressed lately.”

“I don’t mind.” Bart smiled warmly. “You were only trying to be sweet. And you’re right. I have been stressed lately. I just-” he began drawing a circle with his free hand- “with uni, and soccer, and the scholarship. It’s just a lot.”

Jaime sighed with empathy, “I know. If it helps, and I’m sure you’ve already heard it before. But… I have faith in you. You can do anything Bart. You’re very, very talented, and smart.”

Bart grinned, “Thanks. So are you.” The grin intensified suddenly. “You know what? How great would it be if we both got that soccer scholarship in Metropolis?!”

“That would be-” Jaime widened his eyes and moaned the next word- “amazing, mi amor!”

“We could probably get a place together!” Bart beamed, suddenly going shy moments later, “Y’know… If you’re interested.” Bart was getting a little bit ahead of himself on that front.

“I’d like nothing more carino.” Jaime squeezed Bart’s hand.

“Maybe then I could actually cash in my voucher.” The Caucasian grinned.

“There’s no expiry date on it… So that  _ is  _ an option.” The Latino leered.

The lights in the theater went out as the pair grinned at each other, only one thing on their minds. Ironically, the timing of the darkness raining down upon them was perfect. The pair surged forward to kiss passionately, before being startled by the loud sound of the advertisements beginning. The pair chuckled resting their foreheads together. Now that it was safe too, Bart got up and sat in Jaime’s lap. Bart tried not to melt as Jaime hummed happily in his ear. The highlight was when Jaime’s hands slithered around his waist and settled in his lap so possessive. Bart loved that Jaime knew that he was all his in a loving sort of way.

A lot of kissing went down in the dark, and not much of the movie was consumed by either attendee. Bart pulled out his phone fifteen minutes before the end of the film to message Artemis to leave to pick him up. He was weary of how late he stayed out, knowing he would make Iris suspicious, even if Iris was involved. Her journalism instincts were usually quite sharp.

A quick joke later where Jaime shunned his boyfriend for using a mobile during the course of a film, the pair were back to cuddling. Once the credits began rolling, Bart knew this was his last chance to sneak in a kiss since he couldn’t do it outside the dark theater, or in front of Artemis.

Bart pressed one last passionate kiss onto Jaime’s lips, “That’s going to have to hold me until next time.”

“Well we have soccer on Saturday. Perhaps I should kick the ball behind the club, and you can come and help me look for it?” Jaime grinned cheesily, causing Bart to laugh heavily. Thank god the movie was over or he would have been relentlessly shushed.

“You’re so funny babe.” Bart complimented his boyfriend genuinely. He truly was.

“Gracias. I try.” Jaime chuckled as he stood up and walked beside Bart all the way back out of the theater and back to the exit. The pair strolled out of the building and instantly felt the cool breeze brush across their faces. Jaime gazed in awe at Bart’s hair as it sprang to life in the wind, looking more amazing than usual. It was like something out of a movie.

“Ah! There’s Artemis!” Bart pointed at the green vehicle in the parking lot on the other side of the road.

“Can I be a gentleman and walk you to your car?” Jaime grinned.

Bart shook his head with the same shape on his lips, “And have Artemis embarrass me in front of you. I think not. But thanks for the offer babe. That is really sweet of you.”

“De nada.” Jaime was nearly knocked off his feet by his boyfriend abruptly jumping onto him for a goodbye hug. He smiled from ear to ear as he rubbed Bart’s back to let him know he was going to miss him. Then he said it, “I’m going to miss you mi corazon.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” Bart whispered into the warm breadth of Jaime’s homey chest. And that’s when he said it and didn’t hold back, “I love you Jaime.”

“I love you too Bart.” Opting to return the sentiment in English, Jaime still blessed the line with his gorgeous accent that melted Bart like a blowtorch every time. Bart pulled back and gazed at Jaime, there was nothing more he wanted to do than kiss him. And you know what, the chances of anyone seeing be damned, he went for it. He placed a very quick but firm kiss on Jaime's lips.

Bart brushed his fringe behind his ear, causing Jaime’s heart to flutter. “Thanks for tonight Jaime.” Bart smiled with all the recently expressed love he felt for Jaime.

Jaime nodded with a warm smile, “I’ll see you Saturday.” Bart nodded back and hurried off to the car looking over his shoulder at Jaime at least a hundred times. He reluctantly hopped in Artemis’ car and waved goodbye at Jaime as they drove away.

Artemis remained completely silent wearing her shit-eating grin. Bart couldn’t take it anymore, so he snapped, “Are you going to say it or what?”

“Say what? That,  _ that _ , was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. I’m surprised you went for it in public!” Artemis’ tone gawked.

“I couldn’t help it. He said he loved me so-”

“He said what!?! Oh my god! That’s terrific!” She was beaming ear to ear on Bart’s behalf.

“He’s amazing.” Bart sighed happily as he melted into his chair thinking about Jaime.

“Does that mean he asked you to be his boyfriend then?’ Artemis grinned.

“We’re already boyfriends. That’s old news.” Bart chuckled at Artemis’ gasp.

She whacked him playfully in the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me?!” 

“Because…!” Bart chuckled into silence before changing the subject, “You need a new hobby.”

“Nope. I’m good. And by the way, I’ll be coming to  _ all  _ your soccer games now.”

“No!” Bart hollered the ‘o’ dramatically for a solid ten seconds, and capped it with a groan, dropping his head into his hands.

“Think about it… I’m just giving you all the love and support that you two deserve from both of your families.”

“Message received. Loud and clear.” Bart knew she was just doing a nice thing, but dang it was annoying.

“So when is the next soccer game. You may as well tell me, I’ll just ask Iris if you don’t.”

Bart sighed, “Saturday. We’re playing our second to last game of the season. It’s an away game, we’ll be playing at the Beetle’s Soccer Club. The very last game will be a home game, at my soccer club. I’ll send you the dates now.” Bart rummaged around in his pocket to pull out his phone, before sending her the necessary information. She thanked him as he did so.

“Yep.” Bart sighed. “Now I just gotta wait until Saturday to see Jaime again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good! I am excited to continue working on this! This fic has lasted a LOT longer than I was expecting it to lol but I'm enjoying the ride. I know how I want this fic to end, so I am gradually working my way there. But there should still be a fair few chapters before we get there! So I really hope you are all enjoying the ride as much as I am. XD - Feel free to leave me comments, I do love themafter all.


	14. A Punt Into Politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in update!

The gravel crunched underneath the tires as the Allen family vehicle came to a stop in the Beetle’s soccer car park. Bart hopped out of the car excitedly prompting Iris and Barry to share a curious look with one another.

“Is it just me or has he been happier lately?” Iris’ eyes jumped from her husband momentarily to watch as Bart hurried around to the boot to grab the four deck chairs.

“He’s probably just excited about the season wrapping up and the possibility of securing a spot in that scholarship.” Barry tried to smile by way of explanation.

Iris gave a thoughtful hum as she reached for the handle before opening her car door. Barry of course, followed suit and chuckled as he watched Bart begin lugging all four chairs towards the oval in a hurry.

“Hey sport, do you need a hand?” The short neon blonde hair blew around in the wind.

“I’m good.” Bart closed his eyes as his giant overcompensating grin took over his face.

Barry and Iris shifted to face the sound of wheels pulling up beside their parked car. The coach held up a friendly hand to greet Artemis in the passenger seat of her car. Once Wally had safely applied the handbrake he waved at Iris and the man with his arm around her. The four adults converged into a tight circle to greet one another and break into conversation; completely oblivious to the fact that Bart had slipped out of sight.

An excited Bart walked around inside of the Beetle’s club house looking for Jaime. He knew that Jaime and his family were on the grounds or in the club house somewhere, he had spotted their car in the unmarked parking lot. Bart suddenly noticed some pictures hanging in a trophy cabinet beside the corresponding awards, and parked his feet in front of the cabinet with a wondrous gasp. He had spotted a decent-sized photo of his boyfriend in the cabinet beside a trophy. But this wasn’t no ordinary photo. Jaime was about ten years younger in this photo. And he looked adorable. Apparently he had won an award for being an up and coming soccer player.

Suddenly, a set of arms snaked through the looped holes that Bart’s hands on his hips had formed. Bart’s gasp turned into a chuckle when he realized it was just Jaime getting cozy with him. Jaime’s hands swam up to curl around Bart’s shoulders to pull him nice and close.

“Hola mi amor.” Jaime whispered into Bart’s ear before grinning, “I missed you.”

Bart’s sheer excitement to be seeing Jaime again was spoken volumes by the gleam in his lawn-green eyes. The shorter of the two spun around to give the taller a proper hug.

“I missed you too.” Bart smiled into Jaime’s silky smooth, sapphire guernsey. He pulled away after a few seconds and pointed at Jaime’s picture, “I see you’ve always been a cutie.”

Jaime chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Childhood photos and all that…”

“I want to see more.” There was nothing but a serious request swimming in that leer.

Jaime grinned as he got ready to speak sultrily, “I’m happy to show you more of me,  _ amor _ .” Bart laughed as Jaime pulled him close by the loose ends of his ruby and gold guernsey. 

“Babe you’re gonna get us caught.” Bart raised an eyebrow, but his face was still all smiles. Bart nodded at Jaime so that the pair could begin to head out to the oval to avoid being walked in on.

Whilst walking alongside Bart towards the exit of the club house, Jaime leaned in close to Bart to whisper a complaint, “Do you have any idea how hard it’s going to be to keep my hands to myself during the game?” The Latino groaned as if he were being asked to do the most unfair thing in the world. How dare he be forced into keeping his hands to himself?

Bart smirked, “Soccer’s all about the feet. Concentrate on using those. That is… if you think you can win against us…”

Jaime nudged Bart for his cheek and gave a superior grin, “Oh you’re going  _ down  _ carino.”

The pair walked outside into the cool breeze laughing together like the truly happy couple they were. But thankfully, the shared laugh was also able to be misinterpreted as a tight friendship.

“Bart! There you are!” A suspicious Iris - accompanied by Barry, Artemis and Wally - eyed Jaime up and down before questioning Bart, “Who’s this?”

Bart felt like his heart was about to stop functioning. He quickly exchanged a veiled look of concern at Jaime and thanked his lucky stars the wandering tour band of adults hadn’t caught them getting cozy inside the club house. Bart even glanced at Artemis quickly who also looked concerned for him. “Uhh… This is a friend of mine.” Bart felt gutted demoting Jaime to a title like that. Jaime nodded and gave Bart that look that assured him he wasn’t taking it personally.

Bart cleared his throat and gestured at Jaime to Iris, “Uhh… Jaime. This is Iris.” The flustered soccer player then gestured from Iris to Jaime, “Iris. Jaime.”

Jaime pretended like he didn’t know anything about the woman already, including her name; and stepped forward to extend his hand, “Hi Iris. Nice to meet you.” The confident player was then introduced to Barry, Wally and Artemis by his boyfriend; who wanted to turn and run for the hills. That was especially the case for poor Bart as he watched Artemis and Jaime grin at one another during their interaction. Now it was official. Jaime had met the bulk of Bart’s family.

Seeing Bart so out of sorts made Jaime want to wrap an arm around him and comfort him, but he knew he couldn’t. And just as Jaime and Bart thought it couldn’t get anymore awkward, the Reyes family rounded the club house corner to catch the cluster chatting.

“Oh! Jaime, what’s going on here?” Bianca tried her best to get close to her son by cutting through the wall of people.

Jaime heaved his disbelief and sighed, “Hola ma. Bart was just introducing me to his family.”

Despite wanting to ask who the hell Bart was, Bianca smiled and nodded and pulled from context that they must be friends of some kind. “Oh. Care to introduce us then?”

Jaime resisted the urge to facepalm and took a step backward so that Bart wasn’t obstructed by his body. The man with the microphone then introduced his family to Bart (and  _ his  _ family). Both families stood awkwardly in silence after the greeting staring at their star players. Neither family was quite sure how Bart and Jaime had somehow become friends, except for Artemis of course.

Bart broke the silence with a tone sitting an octave higher than usual as he pointed weakly over at Jaime, “Well we should probably go and warm up for the game. After all… it won’t be starting for like another hour.” Bart was quick to storm out of there with his head down, so he couldn’t even see if Jaime was following after him, but the taller of the two was indeed trailing behind.

“I suppose we better start helping set up too.” Barry beamed over at his wife, before the pair followed Alberto and Bianca into the club house to fetch the equipment. 

Wally and Artemis awkwardly broke away from the four parents of Bart and Jaime, and walked over to their waiting deck chairs on the sidelines. Wally caught Artemis beaming as she watched Bart and Jaime muck about with a soccer ball laughing their heads off. The redhead thought it was strange but penciled it away in his note column for later.

A few minutes later, Jaime and Bart were passing the ball back and forth to one another in an inconspicuous manner as they initiated in a hushed discussion. “That was by far the most awkward thing I’ve ever done.” Bart’s eyes were as wide as the ball as he spoke his feelings.

“Tell me about carino.” Jaime tried laughing off the weirdness, “Well now we’ve met each other’s families… So that’s something?”

“You realize we’re both going to get questioned about this on the way home from the game.” Bart groaned as he began to imagine the scene unfold with Barry and Iris in the car.

“Ay... You’re right…” The back of Jaime’s hand greeted his forehead for a moment.

“I’m gonna try not to think about it…” The man in a red guernsey scratched his forehead.

“Allow me to distract you…” Jaime grinned before snatching the ball from Bart’s feet and running off with it.

Bart just laughed and turned to face him, “We both know I can catch you!”

“Prove it.” The cheeky man in possession of the ball dashed away chuckling as Bart ran after him. It didn’t take long for Bart to steal the ball back, by which point Jaime’s plan of distracting him had succeeded wholeheartedly. All Bart could think about was Jaime and how much he loved him. Bart stood still, as the world melted away, gazing at just Jaime adoringly.

“Now who's gonna get us caught out?” Jaime leered, as he grinned back at his boyfriend.

“It’s not my fault I love-” Bart’s eyes widened in horror as Artemis suddenly arrived by their sides having jogged all the way over from her chair- “ _ Hanging _ out with you... so much!” 

Jaime snickered as Artemis tilted her head knowingly, “Aww… So close, but yet so far!”

“Artemis!” Bart greeted the unwelcome woman with a false cheer in his voice and a warning smirk on his lips, “What can we... do for you?”

“The Wallman and I were bored. Figured I’d ask if we could join you two  _ lovebirds _ ? Kick the ball around a bit?” She raised an eyebrow at the particular lovebird she was related to; who was wishing that he and his boyfriend could actually fly away from this conversation.

Bart plopped his hands on his hips and grinned, “Maybe you shouldn’t get here so early-”

With a panicked expression, Jaime quickly took a large step to place himself flush against Bart’s side. Jaime quickly threw an arm around Bart’s shoulder - hoping it would come off as platonic to Wally as he watched on - and looked down at his boyfriend with a look of encouragement, “I think what  _ mi amor _ means to say is…”

Bart knew he couldn’t go against those brown eyes begging him to play nice and sighed in defeat, “Sure… You can join us...” Was it wrong to want to keep Jaime all to himself?

“Thanks!” Artemis grinned victoriously and twisted at the waist to wave Wally over. She quickly rotated herself back to face Jaime directly, and placed a thankful hand on his shoulder, “I knew you would be a good influence on Bart.” The woman turned away using her feet this time to watch her partner jog on over to join the three; mentally patting herself on the back.

Jaime leaned down to whisper in Bart’s ear, “That’s what she thinks…”

The pair grinned at one another knowingly and dispersed before Wally arrived by their sides. Once the redhead had arrived, Bart and Jaime outlined the casual rules of the game they had in mind. It wasn’t long until all four of them were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Jaime had also learned quickly that Bart wasn’t the only fast footed man from Bart’s family.

“Dios mio!” Jaime ran a hand over short cropped black hair as he stopped running to catch his breath. Seconds later, Bart had arrived at his side to lap up the following comment of the panting man, “Why is Wally so fast too? Does this run in your family or something?”

Bart chuckled, “Yeh. All the men in my family are quite quick on their feet.”

“Yep! Even Barry!” Wally teetered proudly on his feet whilst in possession of the soccer ball.

“If only they were that quick on the uptake…” Artemis grinned at Jaime as Bart and Wally both objected like a lawyer defending their innocent client.

“I’m quite intelligent.” Bart straightened up comically to show some poise.

Jaime couldn’t help but crumble with laughter and nudge him playfully. Wally’s eyebrows were also doing some nudging, he was missing something.

“How about we do some laps?” Bart interjected his idea excitedly to buy him and Jaime some alone time.

“You wouldn’t by any chance be trying to get rid of me would you Bart?” Artemis hammed up her acting skills. She could have fooled anyone into thinking she was a soap opera actress.

“No! I would never!” Bart grinned, “You’re welcome to come running with us!”

“Nah.” Artemis nodded. Well played. “Wally and I will go back and get comfortable in our front row seats.  _ Have fun playing with one another. _ ”

Bart inhaled sharply and Jaime could see he was brainstorming on how to get even with her so he immediately put a stop to it, just by saying his name. And all was forgotten. 

“Come on Bart. Let’s go for a run.” Jaime nodded in his direction and Bart was by his side in a flash. The pair took off jogging leaving Artemis and Wally to stroll leisurely back to their seats.

Wally sighed loudly as he dramatically flopped back into his deck chair a second before Artemis. He watched as she stared at the pair jog together with only eyes for one another.

“Is it just me… or do they have a serious bromance?” Wally chuckled, almost out of judgement.

“Like you can talk. I’ve had people ask  _ me  _ if Dick is  _ your  _ boyfriend.” Artemis’ eyes were doing all the grinning.

“Oh pff!” Wally flopped a hand at the ridiculous notion, “No but seriously. Those two-” Wally pointed at the pair and wiggled his finger between each of them- “there’s something going on.”

“I literally have pictures of you on my phone, fake proposing to Dick.”

“Babe! You said you would delete those!” Wally whined on the edge of his chair.

Artemis grinned as her distraction plan went down perfectly. “That’s never going to happen.”

“Oh look!” Wally pointed over at the pair, “The other players have started arriving. They better split up now before anyone from either of their teams sees them. That’s not exactly a good look. Training with a member from the opposition.”

“Mi amor. We should probably start training separately. I can see some of my teammates coming. They wouldn’t like this one bit.” Jaime frowned hating that they had to part ways.

Bart let out a sigh, but he knew Jaime was right. He gave a small smile, “See you after the game maybe?”

“You can count on it… Maybe even another surprise visit.” Jaime winked at Bart before holding up a hand to say goodbye. It felt like the lamest goodbye ever. They were boyfriends for goodness sake. They should have at least been allowed to hug goodbye.

“Bye…” Bart whispered as Jaime turned his back and jogged away sadly.

Jaime hoped none of his teammates had seen him acting all chummy with Bart. They already resented him for his continuous string of leading their team to lose against the Bolts.

“You gonna help us win today or what?” Josh greeted harshly.

“Hi Jaime.” Virgil shot Josh a glare for his complete absence of manners.

“Hola Virgil.” Jaime turned to Josh, “And hopefully… I have a few game strategies to try out.”

“They better work.” Josh shoved past Jaime on his way to the club house to go to the bathroom.

“Ignore him Jaime.” Virgil placed a hand on Jaime’s shoulder and lead him away by initiating in a conversation about a mutual subject they were both enrolled in. It served as the perfect distraction whilst the pair walked over to get a soccer ball to practice with. Bart’s teammates also arrived shortly after, starting with a seething Eduardo. The tension was in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up... Sighghgh...

**Author's Note:**

> Bart's lucky number is 20 because the letters that make up the name 'Jaime' on a phone keypad total to 20 😂 - same with Jaime, Bart totals to 19 therefore it is his lucky number - yes I put too much thought into the details of this fic 😂


End file.
